


Pictures of you

by pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Flashbacks, M/M, Skinny!Steve, Tony is a dick, tiny!Steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel presente di Steve, torna ad affacciarsi qualcuno del suo passato.<br/>Che aveva amato tanto ma che lo aveva anche molto ferito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've been living so long with my pictures of you

 

  
**I've been living so long with my pictures of you**

 

 

 

La sua prima cravatta di seta.

Aveva ventotto anni e quella era la sua prima cravatta di seta. Era di Gucci. Stava davanti allo specchio a lisciarla e continuava a sistemare il nodo.

 

Gliel’avevano regalata Peggy e Bucky, i suoi migliori amici. Azzurra, così che si abbinasse ai suoi occhi.

Quando aveva visto la busta di carta patinata, liscia, lucida, color oro, della boutique sulla Quinta Strada, si era arrabbiato tantissimo.

“Voi due siete pazzi! Siete andati a spendere, quanto? Duecento dollari? Per una striscia di seta!”

“Stai zitto Steve e accetta un regalo per una volta. E’ la tua prima mostra importante e poi c’è il rischio che tu possa incontrare  _lui_.” Peggy era stata perentoria e non aveva del tutto torto riguardo a certi incontri  _casuali_.

 

Dopo aver sistemato per la settima, o l’ottava, volta il nodo della cravatta, controllò il resto.

Tolse un pelucco dal risvolto della giacca nera del suo completo elegante, uno dei pochi che possedeva e no, quello non era di Gucci, non poteva permetterselo. Però il reparto uomo di Bloomingdale’s dava buone soddisfazioni in periodo di saldi.

I capelli erano perfetti: aveva la fortuna di averli lisci, biondi come il grano maturo e riusciva a tenerli sempre in ordine con la riga di lato.

 

Lui era un artista anomalo: il suo studio era il regno del rigore e della pulizia, non c’era pennello o tavolozza fuori posto.

Forse per questa sua peculiarità, così inusuale in un mondo creativo come il suo, riusciva a creare opere straordinariamente uniche.

 

Per questo motivo la fondazione  _Stark Industries for New York Young Artists_  l’aveva selezionato per la mostra annuale che si teneva al Metropolitan Museum i primi di giugno da alcuni anni a quella parte.

Era stata la presidentessa in persona a chiamarlo, Virginia Potts. Si era innamorata del suo  _Kids in the Park_ , esposto in una galleria sulla Cinquattottesima Strada, proprio dietro a quel grande e brutto edific-, sì, insomma, la Stark Tower.

“Finalmente vedo qualcosa di delicato, Steve. La posso chiamare Steve, vero?” Gli aveva detto, durante la loro lunga chiacchierata telefonica.

All’inizio aveva pensato ad uno scherzo di Bucky: lui era un buontempone e non poteva credere di essere stato scelto per esporre al Metropolitan Museum. Quel posto dove aveva passato intere giornate della sua vita accademica a disegnare, studiare o semplicemente a riflettere.

 

Aveva lo stomaco attorcigliato in un garbuglio di emozioni e non sapeva se era dovuto all’agitazione per la mostra o al pensiero di correre il rischio di incontrare lui.

Erano passati dieci anni dall’ultima volta che si erano visti. Il giorno del loro diploma.

Poi, più nulla, nonostante vivessero nella stessa città e la galleria che vendeva le sue opere era praticamente a due passi da casa sua.

Quando andava in galleria, qualche volta, casualmente passava davanti alla Stark Tower, ma non era mai riuscito ad incrociarlo, nemmeno per errore.

Quella sera, però, lo avrebbe finalmente rivisto; in fondo lui era il capo e per quanto odiasse l’arte, o almeno così ricordava, avrebbe dovuto presenziare.

Un’ultima occhiata allo specchio di camera sua prima di fare un lungo respiro, prendere le chiavi di casa, l’invito della serata e il portafoglio e chiudere la porta del suo appartamento in Monroe Street.

Abitava lì, in quella porzione di strada che stava proprio in mezzo a due ponti che collegavano la sua nuova casa, Manhattan, con quella vecchia, Brooklyn.

Il suo appartamento era piccolo, ma accogliente. Aveva tutto ciò che gli serviva, non era mai stato il tipo a cui piacevano le cose superflue. Non era certo Park Avenue, ma aveva tutto a portata di mano e riusciva a vivere dignitosamente senza spendere un patrimonio.

 

L’aria della sera si era fatta tiepida e, controllata l’ora, decise che poteva permettersi di prendere il taxi qualche isolato più avanti.

Era abituato a muoversi in metropolitana o a piedi, ma non gli sembrava proprio il caso, quella sera, di presentarsi ad un evento così importante con il completo un po’ sdrucito o peggio, portandosi dietro qualche olezzo tipico dei sotterranei e per niente gradevole.

Sulla Broadway giravano sicuramente più auto gialle e in pochi minuti riuscì a fermarne una.

“Metropolitan Museum, grazie.” Indicò cortesemente.

Le luci al neon e i rumori tipici della notte newyorkese riempivano le strade e lui si guardava attorno, in silenzio, riflettendo su quella serata.

Era il suo exploit, il suo riconoscimento ufficiale. Già da qualche anno era molto apprezzato nel circuito artistico e dai salotti bene dell’Upper East Side; i suoi quadri vendevano molto bene, o almeno, quel tanto che gli bastava per avere una casa decente e permettersi uno studio in condivisione con altri ragazzi.

Era un grande loft vicino ad Union Square, dove ogni artista aveva un certo numero di metri quadri a disposizione in base all’affitto che pagavano.

Si trovava bene e, nonostante fosse un tipo per lo più solitario, aveva fatto qualche amicizia.

 

Il taxi si fermò poco prima del museo, l’area circostante era transennata; di solito a quelle manifestazioni partecipavano anche parecchi VIP e le misure di sicurezza erano fortemente richieste.

Pagò il tassista  e strinse tra le dita la busta con il suo invito. Non voleva certo farsi bloccare fuori dalla  _sua_ festa.

 

Arrivato all’ingresso fu letteralmente assalito da una delle assistenti dell’organizzazione che lo costrinse a fare alcune foto di rito sul red carpet. Detestava da morire quel tipo di convenzioni, ma per quella volta non poteva esimersi.

Il vero colpo fu entrare nella sala adibita per la mostra, proprio quella alle spalle della Thomas J. Watson Library, biblioteca dove aveva passato ore e ore a studiare e a incantarsi sulle opere del passato, il  _suo Kids in the park_ , per quanto fosse un piccolo e quasi fragile acquerello, troneggiava al centro della sala.

Si passò una mano dietro la nuca, imbarazzato e al contempo onorato di trovarsi al centro dell’attenzione.

Un cameriere dal tempismo perfetto passò accanto a lui con un vassoio pieno di flûte di champagne e ne prese al volo uno.

Ne bevve un sorso e si guardò attorno, con la speranza di trovare un’opera di una collega che attirasse la sua attenzione.

Quel posto traboccava lusso e ricchezza, due cose con cui aveva poca dimestichezza, nonostante avesse frequentato un ottimo liceo di Manhattan, nonostante lavorasse e vendesse le sue opere nelle zone più in di New York. Lui era così, una persona semplice che non amava i fronzoli.

 

Tra completi costosi, collier che costavano più dell’affitto annuale di casa sua e abiti da sera fruscianti, si fermò con il suo flûte ormai vuoto, davanti ad un quadro un po’ particolare, gli ricordava molto certi studi di nudi del pittore espressionista austriaco Egon Schiele.

Forse si stava soffermando un po’ troppo davanti a quel quadro, non voleva dare l’impressione di essere una persona morbosa, anche se, gli sembrava che nessuno si stesse curando di lui, neanche Miss Potts si era fatta vedere.

Si stava allontanando quando una voce calda e sicura gli chiese: “Un po’ troppo dettagliato questo, non trova? Probabilmente è uno dal vero fatto in uno studio ginecologico.”

Lì per lì non riconobbe quella voce, ma quando l’uomo gli si palesò di fianco, per poco non fece scivolare il bicchiere dalle mani.

 

Capelli scuri sapientemente scolpiti in un ciuffo che voleva sembrare casuale ma studiato metodicamente, barba curata e disegnata in un modo che era più unico che raro e che era quasi un tratto distintivo, completo di alta sartoria dalle rifiniture impeccabili che al confronto il suo onestissimo vestito comprato coi saldi ci faceva una figura poco egregia, mani che sorreggevano un bicchiere semivuoto di liquido ambrato, probabilmente whiskey ma più sicuramente bourbon, dita sottili ma forti, definite da una manicure rigorosa ma che nascondeva imperfezioni, sintomo che erano inclini al lavoro, e infine gli occhi, quegli occhi nocciola che avrebbe riconosciuto in mezzo a mille altri, anche a distanza di dieci anni e che aveva cercato  _per_  dieci anni.

 

L’uomo continuò a parlare, forse abituato a sentirsi sotto osservazione. “Invitato casuale o uno degli artisti fortunelli?”

Lui deglutì, cercando di mantenere un contegno dovuto ad una persona adulta.

“Artista,” riuscì a rispondere, quasi aveva paura a sbagliarsi nel farlo.

“Tony Stark,” l'uomo elegante tese la mano nel presentarsi.

“Steve Rogers,” replicò, stringendola in modo fermo.

 

Chiaramente non l’aveva riconosciuto. Era cambiato in tutti quegli anni.

Del sano e costante sport lo avevano aiutato a guadagnare centimetri in altezza e in muscolatura e la sua pubertà era arrivata semplicemente più tardi degli altri.

“Oh, il famoso Steve Rogers. Pepper non fa che parlare di lei. L’ha già conosciuta?”

“N-no. Sono arrivato circa venti minuti fa e ho dato un’occhiata veloce in giro, non ho avuto modo di cercarla, ancora.”

“Tranquillo, starà facendo pubbliche relazioni in giro, non le sfuggirà, non si preoccupi.”

Steve aspettava una reazione, positiva o negativa, una qualunque, non gli importava. Ma gli bastava che arrivasse.

“Sì, mi farebbe piacere incontrarla di persona, abbiamo solo parlato per telefono in queste settimane.”

“Steve Rogers, ha detto?” Stark fece roteare il ghiaccio del suo bicchiere ormai svuotato dall’ultimo sorso.

Per un attimo gli occhi di Steve si illuminarono.

“Mi è familiare questo nome. Ma mi sarei indubbiamente ricordato di lei se ci fossimo già incontrati prima. Probabilmente mi confondo con qualcun altro.”

No. L’aveva dimenticato.

Steve abbassò lo sguardo, notando quanto anche le sue scarpe tirate a lucido risultassero sciatte accanto a quelle di finitura italiana di Stark.

 

La sua cotta adolescenziale era davanti a lui dopo dieci anni e quello l’aveva rimosso completamente. Ma, d’altra parte, non poteva aspettarsi altro.

 

 

 

_Era tutto sparso a terra. Fogli, libri, matite. Come accadeva ogni santo giorno._

_Bastava uno spintone, neanche tanto violento, a farlo finire con il naso schiacciato contro il pavimento del corridoio e tutte le sue cose alla mercé di chiunque._

_“Stecco Rogers, sei proprio uno sfigato, non riesci neanche a stare in piedi da solo.”_

_Seguivano le immancabili risatine di scherno e l’ingombrante indifferenza del resto della scuola._

_Ormai era diventato quasi un rito, ogni giorno subiva qualsiasi tipo di angheria, ma i più frequenti erano gli spintoni._

_Tony Stark e il suo gruppo ci trovavano un che di soddisfacente a vederlo prostrato ai loro piedi._

_D’altra parte, non solo Steve era un ragazzino minuto, asmatico e più basso della media, aveva anche il torto di essere di Brooklyn e amante dell’arte. “Frocetto di Williamsburg” era uno degli appellativi con cui lo chiamavano più spesso, subito dopo “Stecco Rogers”._

_Lui ci provava a difendersi, ci ha provato per quattro lunghi anni. Ma era solo, circondato da indifferenza e cattiveria, non quella fine a se stessa ma quella che provano gli adolescenti, incazzati con il mondo, chissà poi per quale ragione, e che, per provare di valere qualcosa, individuano l’anello debole del loro ambiente e lo trasformano nel loro personalissimo sacco da punch ball._

_Tony e compagnia erano “loro”, Steve era il sacco._

_Ci fosse stato Bucky, con lui, le cose molto probabilmente sarebbero andate in un modo diverso._

_Un paio di volte, quando Steve era tornato a casa con qualche livido o con un occhio pesto, dovette trattenere il suo migliore amico dall’andare a cercare Stark e seguito per spaccargli la faccia._

_Bucky detestava nel profondo quei figli di papà, viziati ed annoiati, che si divertivano a prendersela con una preda facile come Steve._

_Odiava i bulli, Steve, però cercava sempre il buono nelle persone. Anche a chi gli faceva del male, come Tony._

_La prima volta che lo aveva incrociato nei corridoi della scuola, perse un battito cardiaco._

_Era piuttosto smilzo anche lui e all’epoca lo superava di qualche centimetro, era bello, cosa molto rara per i ragazzi di quell’età che ancora dovevano sbocciare. Aveva l’aria dello sbruffone nonostante i suoi quattordici anni._

_I suoi occhi, però, tradivano altro. Gli dicevano che c’era molto altro, dietro quell’armatura che si era costruito._

_Peggy, invece, diceva che soffriva di Sindrome di Stoccolma, che si era semplicemente innamorato del suo aguzzino._

_Lui le rispondeva sempre che diceva così solo perché non l’aveva mai visto._

_Sua madre Sarah aveva lavorato e continuava a lavorare tanto per permettergli di frequentare quella scuola, una delle migliori di New York, perché voleva che suo figlio avesse un’istruzione seria e non poteva immaginare che anche in strutture che dovevano essere di un certo livello succedessero certi “incidenti”._

_Avevano discusso più volte, Steve e Sarah, sul fatto di tornare a scuola a Brooklyn, e per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto, il ragazzo non voleva darla vinta ai bulletti. Sua madre stava facendo tanti sacrifici per garantirgli un’educazione scolastica a modo e lui non voleva sembrare uno debole, non gli importava di essere picchiato o di non avere amici, voleva apparire agli occhi di sua madre come una persona forte visto che, in fondo, lo era._

_Terzo anno. La classe di arte aveva organizzato una mostra e Steve non poteva non partecipare._

_Ogni ragazzo poteva portare fino a cinque “opere” ciascuno e ovviamente lui si mise sotto per dare il massimo. Passò ore e ore, giorno e notte sui lavori che voleva far esporre._

_Era la prima volta che gli capitava un’occasione del genere, far vedere agli altri quanto amasse l’arte e potersi esprimere nel modo che lui trovava più affine a sé._

_Carboncino, sanguigna, acquerelli, olio, acrilici. Ogni dipinto doveva avere la sua tecnica._

_Né Bucky, né Peggy riuscirono a tirarlo fuori casa in quei giorni. Era così immerso nel lavoro che, a stento, Sarah era in grado di farlo cenare a modo, anche se, nonostante i rimproveri, non era mai stata orgogliosa di suo figlio come in quel momento._

_La cocciutaggine di Steve quando voleva portare a termine qualsiasi cosa, che si trattasse del percorso scolastico, un disegno o una partita di Scarabeo, era indomabile. Non aveva importanza quello che faceva, non doveva lasciare nulla a metà._

_Se si trattava di prendere in mano pennelli o matite, il tutto si amplificava senza limiti._

_Un ritratto di sua madre con la sanguigna, uno di Bucky ad olio, quello di Peggy in acquerello, facce da metropolitana in acrilico e uno studio di mani ed occhi col carboncino. Questi ultimi volevano essere anonimi, ma pensava ad una persona nello specifico; sperava nessuno se ne accorgesse, ma era disposto ad accettare il rischio delle conseguenze, in fondo peggio di come già lo trattavano, non poteva andare._

_O, almeno, era quello che pensava lui._

_La scadenza per la consegna dei lavori era fissata a cinque giorni prima dell’inaugurazione della mostra, che sarebbe avvenuta in un mite sabato di aprile._

_Steve consegnò il suo materiale al professore puntuale come un orologio svizzero._

_Era anche riuscito a convincere Sarah a partecipare all’inaugurazione, voleva che fosse fiera di lui, voleva che vedesse coi propri occhi quanto si era impegnato, come se non lo sapesse già._

_Quello che Steve non aveva messo in conto era che sua madre, ma soprattutto lui, quella sera avrebbero subito un’umiliazione difficile da dimenticare._

_Aveva indossato il suo miglior paio di jeans e la camicia più bella che aveva nel suo non proprio fornito armadio. Teneva stretta a braccetto sua madre, quando entrò nell’auditorium della scuola che era stato attrezzato per la mostra per quelle settimane._

_Il sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia si trasformò in una smorfia di delusione quando non vide nemmeno uno dei suoi dipinti esposti._

_Lasciò per un momento il braccio di Sarah e andò a cercare il professor Hopper a chiedere spiegazioni, aveva creduto che fosse entusiasta del suo lavoro._

_“Professore!” Lo chiamò non appena lo intravide mentre stava parlando con la vicepreside Hill._

_“Steve, cercavo proprio te.”_

_“Perché i miei lavori non sono esposti?” Chiese a bruciapelo il ragazzo._

_“Bè… vedi, c’è stato un problema.”_

_Che problema poteva mai esserci stato? Aveva consegnato tutto in tempo, aveva lavorato duro, il professore non si era risparmiato in complimenti._

_Steve lo guardò muto con uno sguardo corrucciato, aspettando delle spiegazioni._

_Il professore si grattò la nuca e decise, una volta per tutte, di esporre la situazione, prendendo da parte il ragazzo e portandolo nel corridoio adiacente l’aula magna._

_“Steve. Qualcuno ieri dopo le lezioni si è introdotto nell’aula di arte e, dopo aver messo a soqquadro tutto, ha deturpato i tuoi lavori, uno addirittura è stato rubato. La cosa sembra sia stata mirata, perché come vedi, quelli dei tuoi compagni non sono stati toccati. Cercheremo di scoprire i vandali, ma sono stati furbi e hanno manomesso le videocamere di sorveglianza dei corridoi. Mi dispiace.”_

_Il ragazzo strinse le mani in due pugni, talmente forte da farsi diventare le nocche completamente bianche. La vista si annebbiò, un po’ per la rabbia, un po’ perché gli si erano velati gli occhi di lacrime. Ma non pianse. Non poteva, non doveva piangere. Non a scuola, non di fronte al suo professore._

_Mantenne un contegno invidiabile, deglutì a vuoto e rivolse lo sguardo all’uomo di fronte a lui. “Posso sapere quale dei quattro lavori è stato rubato?”_

_Per lui era abbastanza chiaro chi avesse compiuto quel gesto, ma non poteva accusare suoi compagni senza avere prove. Soprattutto se i suoi sospetti ricadevano su Tony Stark, il più sfacciato tanto quanto impunito bullo della scuola._

_“Lo studio anatomico in carboncino.” Rispose il docente._

_Bingo. I suoi sospetti erano diventati certezze. Stark era un’idiota, d’accordo, ma era estremamente intelligente, aveva sicuramente riconosciuto se stesso in quegli schizzi._

_Chissà cosa gli avrebbe riservato nei giorni a venire, visto che aveva osato rendere sua maestà Stark oggetto dei suoi lavori._

_“Mi dispiace, Steve. So quanto ci tenevi a partecipare, ma il tuo voto non subirà conseguenze, in fondo non è colpa tua.” Hopper provò a consolarlo, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla ossuta._

_Steve provò a fare un sorriso, ma ne venne fuori una smorfia._

_Tornò sconsolato nell’aula magna a cercare sua madre per potersene tornare a casa sua, a Brooklyn._

_Ma la sorte sembrava volersi prendere ancora gioco di lui._

_Appena rimesso piede nella grande stanza adibita a mostra si scontrò letteralmente contro Stark che lo allontanò subito con uno dei suoi “delicati” spintoni che lo fece finire contro la parete._

_“Oh, Stecco Rogers. Sono piaciuti i tuoi capolavori? Ah già! Non ci sono!” Tony e il resto del gruppo scoppiarono in una sonora risata, la solita denigratoria risata che usavano per sbeffeggiarlo._

_Ma Tony aveva qualcosa di diverso negli occhi, lo guardava in maniera inusuale._

_Steve alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi ancora rossi per aver trattenuto i fiumi di lacrime che invece volevano sgorgare, copiosi. Non disse nulla, come sempre. D’altra parte non poteva di certo mettersi a fare scenate davanti a mezza scuola, docenti e genitori compresi, ma peggio ancora, davanti a sua madre._

_“Un giorno me la pagherai, forse.” Si ripeté come un mantra il ragazzino minuto e orgoglioso._

_Il suo momento di gloria gli era sfuggito dalle mani, non a causa sua, ma per colpa di un gruppetto di ragazzini viziati che, chissà per quale oscuro motivo, non perdevano occasione di umiliarlo, possibilmente davanti a tutti._

_“Mamma, torniamocene a casa.” Fu l’invito di Steve, una volta ritrovata Sarah._

_Nessuna spiegazione, nessun dettaglio. Solo un volto cupo su una giacca che era troppo lunga di maniche e larga di spalle._

_Sarah non chiese niente, sapeva leggere il figlio fin troppo bene solo con uno sguardo._

_Un giorno Steve avrebbe avuto la sua rivincita, ne era certo. Doveva solo avere tanta pazienza._

Tony parlava e parlava. Aveva riempito la testa di Steve di parole.

In un certo senso non era molto cambiato, era ancora lo sbruffone senza modestia di un tempo, anche se sembrava sparita la voglia di dover far soffrire il resto del mondo per puro divertimento.

Non poteva dirlo, Steve ci stava parlando sì e no da mezzora.

Sembrava quasi che Tony stesse flirtando con lui. No, Stark lo stava facendo davvero.

Che fosse arrivato il momento della sua rivincita?

 

Steve lo osservava mentre chiacchierava. La sua sicurezza e il suo fascino lo avevano catturato. Esattamente com’era successo quattordici anni prima lungo i corridoi di una scuola superiore di Manhattan.

C’era solo un piccolo particolare che faceva la differenza: non era più un ragazzino rachitico e fragile, era diventato un uomo. Con centimetri e muscoli aveva anche acquistato più sicurezza, era sempre stato consapevole delle sue buone qualità e aveva sempre mantenuto la sua dignità nonostante tutto.

Solo che adesso era tutto diverso, la gente finalmente lo trattava con rispetto. Apprezzavano lui e il suo lavoro.

 

Mentre Tony blaterava sui migliori ristoranti italiani di Manhattan – gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe portato da Cipriani visto aveva un tavolo riservato solo per lui, non doveva neanche prenotare –, una donna molto affascinante si avvicinò a loro, arrampicata su un paio di Louboutin tacco dodici lucide e argentate e fasciata da un vestito in taffetà nero e costosissimo, i capelli rossi naturali tirati su in un elegante chignon.

“Chi è questo bel giovanotto che ha compiuto il miracolo di trattenere Tony Stark in una delle  _sue_  serate di gala per più di dieci minuti?”

Sorrise benevola, nonostante un tono di voce piuttosto determinato.

Il ragazzo tese la mano. “Steve Rogers.”

“Oh! Steve, finalmente la conosco. Virginia Potts.” Rispose la donna con un guizzo di entusiasmo.

“Non solo lei è uno straordinario artista, è riuscito anche a non far scappare colui che paga tutto ma non riesce a comportarsi come un imprenditore vero.”

Tony le lanciò un’occhiataccia, sminuirlo così davanti ad uno sconosciuto, per quanto statuario e pure intelligente, non era cosa gradita.

“Devo assolutamente presentarle alcune persone, sono sicura che Tony la stia infastidendo. Venga pure con me.” Pepper gli fece segno di seguirla, ma Stark bloccò entrambi.

“Potts, ricordami perché ti ho assunta. Ah, un’ultima parola a Rogers e lo do in pasto ai tuoi PR da strapazzo.”

 

Le cose si erano decisamente ribaltate. Da ragazzino bullizzato e ridicolizzato davanti a tutti era diventato oggetto di diatriba tra due tra gli esponenti più importanti dell’alta società di Manhattan.

La vita era davvero buffa alle volte.

Tony lo bloccò afferrandolo per un polso.

“Dobbiamo vederci un’altra volta. Solo noi due, per un aperitivo. La farò chiamare dalla mia segretaria in questi giorni, va bene?”

Steve strabuzzò gli occhi. Non poteva davvero crederci. Invitato fuori dall’aguzzino e oggetto dei suoi sogni di tutta la sua adolescenza. Che fosse l’ennesimo scherzo di Stark?

“D’accordo.” Riuscì a rispondere, come se la bocca si fosse disconnessa dal cervello e avesse preso l’iniziativa per conto suo. Il buon senso gli avrebbe detto di non accettare, che la sua cotta era tutta acqua passata, che erano passati dieci anni senza vedersi, che la sua vita era andata avanti senza di lui e i suoi stupidi dispetti.

E invece. No. Invece accettò, perché erano quattordici lunghi anni che aspettava quel momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E buonsalve.  
> Lo so che non stavate sentendo la mia mancanza, ma che volete, ogni tanto mi vengono questi sprazzi di ispirazione e mi tocca scrivere.
> 
> Questo che avete appena letto è il primo capitolo di una mini long di quattro.   
> Ho già tutta la trama, ma visti i miei soliti tempi biblici non vi prometto aggiornamenti rapidi, sappiate però che è già tutto stabilito, dunque dovete avere solo pazienza che tempo, ispirazione e varie ed eventuali mi permettano di scrivere con regolarità.
> 
> Avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa con tiny!Steve, dunque mi è venuta l'idea di inserire questi flashback dove si racconta un po' di Steve piccino picciò; so che Tony bullo che tormenta Rogers prima della cura non è proprio una novità, specialmente se leggete fic in inglese altrove, ma ho comunque pensato che per come volevo impostare la storia ci calzasse a pennello, dunque, così è.
> 
> Per ora il rating è giallo, ma verso il terzo potrebbe diventare arancione/rosso, vedremo come andrà a finire.
> 
> Altro da dire? Non lo so, non mi ricordo.  
> Grazie alla Marti per il betaggio e grazie a chiunque arrivi alla fine di ogni capitolo. <3
> 
> Alla prossima. :)


	2. That I almost believe that they're real

 

**That I almost believe that they're real**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve non era tipo da perdere tempo a pensare cosa mettersi o uno morbosamente attento al suo aspetto.  
A lui bastavano vestiti puliti, una doccia e qualche ora di palestra a settimana per stare bene con se stesso.  
Nonostante tutto, però, riusciva a provocare parecchi giramenti di testa per strada, attirando involontariamente l’attenzione di ragazze e ragazzi,   
Non era ancora abituato a tutti quei complimenti, erano passati secoli da quando era di corporatura gracile, eppure, le attenzioni della gente gli procuravano un certo imbarazzo. Non faceva nulla per guadagnarsi di proposito certi commenti e ancora non aveva compreso a fondo le potenzialità del suo viso perfetto e del suo corpo statuario.  
No, decisamente non aveva la minima idea di come gestire il suo aspetto fisico. E, per di più, non gli importava granché farlo.  
  
Era dunque strano per lui rimanere davanti al suo guardaroba, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, a pensare cosa fosse appropriato indossare per quell’ appuntamento.  
C’erano, però, una serie di motivi per cui se ne stava come un vegetale a fare la rassegna del suo armadio.  
Innanzitutto, attendeva una sera come quella da circa quattordici anni.  
Aveva passato gli anni scolasti a fantasticare di uscire con Tony. Sognava sempre di andare assieme ad una mostra e poi a prendere un milkshake da Dunkin Donuts. Il suo preferito era il frappè agli Oreo.  
In un certo senso, erano andati assieme ad una mostra. Che poi quella fosse stat finanziata da Stark e lui era uno degli artisti esposti, erano dettagli.  
Mancava il milkshake, ma non erano più adolescenti, quindi la bevanda dolce era stata sostituita da un elegante aperitivo in uno dei locali più in di New York, il Bowery Bar, per la precisione.  
Negli anni ’90 era IL locale della Grande Mela e dopo un decennio e poco più stava tornando allo splendore di un tempo.  
Tony aveva un tavolo riservato per lui ogni qual volta desiderava andarci.  
  
E fu in quel momento che si manifestò il secondo problema riguardo il  guardaroba di Steve.  
Lui non era da Bowery Bar, lui era uno da pub, quei pub irlandesi che tanto gli ricordavano le sue origini europee, dove poteva andare a bere qualche pinta di Guinness con Bucky, mangiare patatine e guardare partite di calcio della Premier League inglese.  
Lui era uno semplice.  
Era andato così in panico quando la segretaria di Tony lo aveva chiamato per fissare l’appuntamento. Stark, ovviamente, non poteva chiamarlo direttamente, non era nel suo stile, che le aveva chiesto tre volte se ci fosse un dress code per entrare nel locale. La donna, pazientemente, gli aveva risposto di no, bastava un look casual.  
Ma Steve sapeva benissimo che il casual che andava al Bowery Bar non era lo stesso di chi frequentava il White Lion dietro casa sua.  
  
Recuperò il suo paio di jeans meno sdrucito, la sua camicia bianca più nuova e la giacca del completo che indossava alla mostra, con la speranza che Tony non se ne accorgesse. Fissò per cinque minuti buoni la sua cravatta di seta azzurra, ma poi pensò che mettere ben due capi della stessa serata della mostra sarebbe stato davvero inopportuno.  
Quella, Tony, l’avrebbe riconosciuta immediatamente e non poteva rischiare di fare una figuraccia così grossolana.   
Si vestì in fretta, avendo cura di non sciupare troppo la camicia. Allacciò le Clark’s nere ai piedi e controllò che il ciuffo fosse a posto.  
Emily, la segretaria di Tony, gli aveva fatto sapere che una macchina sarebbe andata a prenderlo sotto  casa per le  sette e mezza.  
Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, Ramon, il secondo autista di Tony, si fece trovare in Monroe Street, proprio davanti al portone del palazzo di Steve. L’imbarazzo di Rogers era ai massimi storici. Troppe cose nuove per lui e tutte in un lasso di tempo troppo breve per metabolizzarle.  
D’altra parte, c’era di mezzo Tony Stark, e lui le mezze misure non sapeva cosa fossero. Non le aveva a quindici anni, figurarsi a ventotto, a capo di una delle società più ricche degli Stati Uniti e del mondo.  
Steve salì titubante sulla Mercedes Benz classe S nera e lucida, salutò cortesemente l’autista che ricambiò con gentilezza.  
Non disse una parola per tutto il tragitto, si limitò a tormentarsi le mani e a guardarsi attorno, come se fosse seduto in un’astronave anziché in un’auto di lusso.  
Tanto, per lui, che una macchina neanche ce l’aveva, erano più o meno la stessa cosa.  
Ogni tanto dava un’occhiata fuori. Le giornate ormai si erano allungate, era ancora piuttosto presto per essere buio, poteva, però, percepire il tramonto alle spalle degli immensi grattacieli newyorchesi.   
  
Steve arrivò al Bowery Bar esattamente dopo otto minuti di viaggio. Dovette aspettare almeno altri dieci minuti fuori dal locale, perché, come ogni personalità che si rispettasse, Tony Stark non poteva mai essere puntuale. Quanto meno ebbe il buon gusto di avvisare con un SMS, cosa più unica che rara, ma quello Steve non poteva saperlo.  
Il ragazzo si mise ad osservare il capannello di anime speranzose che si era creato davanti alla porta di ingresso principale. Tutta una serie di giovanotti e damigelle tirati a lucido che speravano di centrare la loro lotteria personale e riuscire ad entrare in uno dei locali più selettivi di New York.  
  
Steve non riusciva a capire tutto quell’affanno. Per cosa, poi?  
In verità non era mai riuscito a capire fin dal liceo perché i suoi coetanei spendessero così tante energie nel dover avere i vestiti più alla moda, frequentare i posti giusti e soprattutto avere a che fare con la gente giusta. Che poi, chi stabiliva cosa fosse giusto o meno?  
Preso dalle sue riflessioni, cercando di distrarsi dal pensiero che stava per passare una sera, più o meno, da solo con Tony, non si accorse che quest’ultimo era arrivato e lo stava fissando.  
  
“Sa-Salve, Tony.” Lo salutò imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca.  
“Siamo ancora al lei, Steve?” Tony alzò un sopracciglio, non proprio infastidito, ma quasi. Anche se si accorse immediatamente dell’imbarazzo di Rogers e gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena, invitandolo ad entrare nel locale insieme a lui.  
In effetti Tony non aveva torto, che senso aveva darsi del lei, quando erano andati a scuola insieme? Il fatto che erano passati dieci anni e che Stark non si ricordasse minimamente di lui non erano una buona scusa per farlo.  
  
I due saltarono la fila che serpeggiava dietro i cordoni di velluto, non senza un mormorio di protesta da parte dei potenziali clienti qualsiasi.  
Tony si diresse direttamente alla porta e il buttafuori, non appena lo vide, fece un cenno con la testa, lasciandolo passare assieme a Steve. Quest’ultimo, per quale oscuro motivo, si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di tutti quei ragazzi che aspettavano fuori chissà già da quanto tempo e senza dubbio loro ci tenevano ad entrare in quel posto molto più di lui.  
Una volta dentro, un’ondata di musica dubstep lo travolse. Si guardò attorno e si rese conto che in un posto del genere non c’era mai stato.  
La musica, come aveva ben potuto notare, era parecchio alta e si domandò come diavolo la gente riuscisse a chiacchierare lì dentro.  
Le luci erano molto basse, tutte sull’azzurrino, sembrava quasi di stare in fondo all’oceano.  
Dall’esterno non sembrava, ma una volta dentro, gli spazi erano enormi. Il bancone del bar stava proprio in mazzo alla sala principale, era quadrato, con tutti e quattro i lati a disposizione dei clienti, i barman erano in tutto dodici, tre per ogni lato e si muovevano veloci ed esperti con i loro shakers volanti; dietro di loro si ergeva un grande blocco a specchi, con mensole fitte di bottiglie di alcoolici di tutti i tipi.  
Gli sgabelli attorno erano tutti occupati, così come i tavolini che costellavano il locale. Steve si chiese se avrebbero mai trovato posto, in quel caos.  
Non si era accorto, infatti, che nella parete opposta all’ingresso, c’erano tutta una serie di nicchie con tavolini e divanetti, separati dal resto del locale dagli stessi cordoni di velluto bordeaux che contenevano la fila all’entrata.  
Alcune delle nicchie erano già occupate e Tony si diresse sicuro verso quella più riparata, dove c’era ad aspettarli un secchiello colmo di ghiaccio con una delle migliori annate di champagne Crystal.  
Stark scostò il cordone e fece accomodare Steve su uno dei comodissimi divanetti in pelle nera. Erano morbidi e confortevoli, se non fosse stato per la sua agitazione e la musica assordante, il ragazzo ci si sarebbe potuto addormentare senza problemi.  
  
Tony versò dello champagne in due flûte, per poi porgerne uno a Steve. “Allora, ti piace qui?” Urlò quel tanto che bastava per farsi sentire.  
Steve fece per guardarsi attorno e annuì senza rivolgersi direttamente a Stark. Sapeva di avere i suoi occhi addosso e si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo. Bevve un sorso della sua bevanda, assaporando un gusto completamente nuovo stuzzicargli le papille gustative e azzardò: “Non ci ero mai stato in un posto del genere.”  
L’angolo della bocca di Tony guizzò verso l’alto, risultando un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto. “Per me solo posti al top.”  
Steve sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso. Tony non era affatto cambiato, presuntuoso era da ragazzo e presuntuoso era rimasto. Molto probabilmente, e neanche a torto, stava insinuando che Steve non fosse sufficientemente altolocato per frequentare locali come il Bowery Bar. Quindi, finalmente, si rivolse a lui con un espressione in volto chiaramente interrogativa.  
Tony percepì immediatamente di aver fatto una mezza gaffe e cercò di rimediare: “Immagino che voi altri artisti frequentiate posti più rilassati e, come dire… ispiranti.”  
Oltre ad essere presuntuoso, era rimasto un'indiscutibile faccia di bronzo.  
“No, in effetti sono abituato ad andare in posti di tutt’altro tipo. Magari dove si può parlare in tranquillità senza dover urlare o senza dover fare a botte per entrare.”  
Touché.  
Tony non perse il sorriso, ma era decisamente di altra natura, stiracchiato e forzato.  
Steve era riuscito a tenergli testa, rispondendogli a tono. La cosa però lo intrigava, e parecchio, anche.  
“Bé, devo ammettere che di solito non si fa molta conversazione in questi posti…”  
“… L’importante è esserci.” Concluse la frase Steve, sogghignando soddisfatto, prima di dare fondo al suo bicchiere di champagne.  
“Dì la verità, però, questo Crystal è proprio buono.”   
Steve guardò il suo flûte vuoto che aveva fra le mani. “Sì, ottimo.” Ammise, lasciandolo sul tavolino davanti a sé. Si strofinò le mani sui jeans guardandosi per l’ennesima volta attorno, ormai non più con un’espressione curiosa, semmai si stava mutando in annoiata. Pensò a quanto fosse ancora irrimediabilmente cotto di Tony, per accettare di passare una serata come quella, in un posto completamente fuori dalle sue corde. In quel momento, ancora di più che all’ingresso, Steve si domandò perché la gente si affannasse ad entrare lì dentro.  
Tony, dal canto suo, aveva notato l’espressione interrogativa del ragazzo, sentiva che c’era qualcosa che lo attraeva in lui, oltre al bel viso e al fisico statuario.  
C’era qualcosa in lui che lo rendeva diverso da tutti gli altri, qualcosa di speciale. Non si sforzava a voler entrare nelle sue grazie, non lo trattava con condiscendenza solo per non contraddirlo e dargli ragione a prescindere.  
E poi gli ricordava qualcuno. Sentiva che quegli occhi di un azzurro che raramente si vedeva in giro, li aveva incrociati già da qualche parte. Gli ricordavano gli occhi dello sfigatello della scuola e in quel momento si odiò per avere una così corta memoria per i nomi.  
“Mi ricordi qualcuno…” Buttò lì Tony, facendo strabuzzare gli occhi a Steve.  
“Ah sì? Strano.” Mentì quest’ultimo. “Non ci siamo mai incrociati, prima.” Non era bravo a dire le bugie, quindi distolse lo sguardo dal suo interlocutore per evitare di incappare in figure barbine.  
Tony lo scrutò ancora per qualche minuto, il profilo del ragazzo era perfetto, mandibola forte, lineamenti del viso delicati ma allo stesso tempo definiti, un naso così non l’aveva mai visto. O forse sì.  
Scosse la testa come a voler scacciare l’idea che gli si era piantata in testa, non poteva mai essere quel ragazzino rachitico che frequentava la sua stessa scuola. Era impossibile. Quello era un cosetto minuto, che a stento superava il metro e sessanta, magro come un chiodo e debole da far paura. Inoltre era così sfuggente, timido.  
No, assolutamente, non poteva essere lui, non sapeva neanche come gli fosse anche solo potuta venire in mente una cosa del genere.  
Steve, nel frattempo, si era messo ad ammirare le sue scarpe e la noia iniziava ad essere evidente. Anche per quello, lui era un libro aperto: difficilmente riusciva a mascherare alcuni dei suoi stati d’animo, la noia era uno di questi.  
Tony se ne rese conto praticamente subito e provo a buttare lì un “E se andassimo a cercare un posto più tranquillo, per chiacchierare meglio?”  
Istantaneamente, Steve alzò il capo e lo guardò sorridente. “Ma certo, andiamo!”  
Scattò in piedi, lisciandosi la giacca, guardando Tony con la speranza che non lo stesse prendendo in giro.  
Tony lasciò andare un sorrisetto e si alzò, lentamente, facendo poi strada verso l’uscita. Per Steve, mettere piede fuori dal locale fu una boccata d’aria fresca, nonostante i fumi della città non fossero certo salubri.  
“Conosco io un posto tranquillo dove andare.” A Steve si illuminò il viso e Tony lo guardò incuriosito. Quest’ultimo non poteva avere la minima idea di dove lo volesse portare Rogers.  
“E’ a un paio di isolati da qui, possiamo fare la strada a piedi, se ti va.” Lo sguardo di Steve era così fiducioso che  Tony non riuscì a dirgli di no. Una delle cose che erano rimaste intatte del Tony del liceo era proprio la pigrizia titanica, Steve quindi sorrise e prese a camminare. Arrivarono a destinazione un quarto d’ora dopo.  
  
Era un piccolo locale prefabbricato, che sorgeva proprio in mezzo alla selva degli imponenti grattacieli di Manhattan. Era grigio. Un po’ anonimo con la sua insegna al neon gialla e aveva grandi finestrone che lasciavano sbirciare dentro.  
Era a pochi passi dalla New York Art Academy, l’università che aveva frequentato Steve. Lui era  stato praticamente un cliente fisso di quel posto, ci aveva passato spesso le ore buche tra una lezione e l’altra, il più delle volte esercitandosi sugli schizzi a matita o al carboncino; e poi lì ci facevano i frullati più buoni che avesse mai assaggiato.  
  
Durante il tragitto, non si scambiarono molte parole, un alone di imbarazzo aleggiava su di loro. La situazione era parecchio inusuale per uno come Tony, che non riusciva mai a tenere la bocca chiusa.  
“Siamo arrivati.” Fu Steve a rompere il silenzio, il quale, in un certo senso, svegliò Tony da un torpore metaforico,quest’ultimo scrollò la testa e guardò prima Roger e poi attorno a sé, riuscì a trattenere una mezza smorfia.  
“Lo so che sicuramente non è il tuo stile. Ma ti assicuro che i milkshake sono straordinari e anche le ciambelle non sono niente male.” Steve concluse il suo incoraggiamento con una strizzata d’occhio, sapeva che le donut erano il punto debole di Tony e quest’ultimo gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo, chiedendosi come mai il ragazzo puntualizzò proprio su quel dolce, si disse che era sicuramente un caso e il pensiero di addentare una ciambella glassata lo travolse e si affrettò ad entrare nel locale, quando Steve gli aprì la porta con un gesto cavalleresco per farlo entrare.  
  
  
  
_La prima volta era capitato per caso._  
Era rimasto a scuola molto oltre la fine delle lezioni per aiutare il professore di arte a sistemare i lavori dei ragazzi del primo anno. Lui era ancora al secondo, ma si era sempre dimostrato disponibile ad aiutare l’insegnante fin dal primo giorno.   
Aveva raccolto le sue cose e si stava coprendo per bene in corridoio, faceva parecchio freddo quell’inverno e cagionevole di salute com’era, una bronchite sarebbe potuta arrivare facilmente.  
Sentì un gran fracasso arrivare dall’altra parte di quell’ala della scuola. In quella zona erano sistemati i vari laboratori, compresi quello di arte e quello di scienze.  
Sicuramente più incuriosito che preoccupato che qualcuno si fosse introdotto nella scuola – la vigilanza era efficientissima -, a passo svelto si avvicinò al laboratorio 55, quello di meccanica.  
Più l’aula si faceva vicina, più erano riconoscibili le imprecazioni, oltre che i suoni metallici di materiale che si schiantava sul pavimento. E quella voce. Era inconfondibile. L’avrebbe riconosciuta in mezzo a mille.  
“Acciaio di merda!” Lo sentì brontolare, una volta che raggiunse la porta.  
Non si affacciò in modo da farsi vedere, fece capolino molto prudentemente, così che riuscisse a farsi un quadro della situazione a distanza.  
Tony era in mezzo alla stanza, prendeva a calci delle lamiere e aveva un paio di occhiali da saldatore appoggiati sulla testa che gli scompigliavano i capelli, indossava una maglietta rossa con evidenti segni di grasso, jeans sdruciti e un paio di guanti di protezione.  
Dall’odore pungente che impregnava la stanza, aveva sicuramente appena usato un saldatore; ipotesi prontamente confermata quando spostò l’attenzione sul grande tavolo da lavoro: l’attrezzo torreggiava in mezzo ad una selva di strani aggeggi, probabilmente circuiti elettronici.  
A terra accanto a lui, invece, giacevano pezzi di metallo, acciaio, presumibilmente, visto che poco prima Tony stava imprecando contro quello. Lui non ci capiva granché e comunque stava ad una distanza tale da non poter analizzare bene cosa fosse tutta quella roba.  
  
Sapeva che Tony fosse un asso in fisica e matematica, ma credeva fosse frutto di puro talento unito a molta fortuna. Capitava, alle volte, che ci fossero ragazzi che si impegnavano poco e niente in determinate materie ma ne uscivano sempre con ottimi voti, giusto perché erano semplicemente portati o bastava loro ascoltare la lezione perché i test andassero bene.  
Pensava che Tony fosse uno di quelli,  che avesse una naturale inclinazione ai numeri e che gli bastasse il minimo sforzo per prendere la sua bella A+ nelle materie scientifiche.  
Non aveva mai visto Stark come uno a cui potesse importare qualcosa  che non fossero le feste o le ragazze.  
Invece era lì, evidentemente preso da quello che stava facendo e altrettanto evidentemente irato perché le cose non stavano andando secondo i suoi piani.  
Non aveva la minima idea su cosa stesse lavorando, visto che lui con le materie scientifiche non ci andava granché d’accordo. Eppure lo incuriosiva, voleva saperne di più. Era già abbastanza cotto di Tony all’epoca, o, come preferivano sottolineare Peggy e Bucky, soffriva già abbondantemente della Sindrome di Stoccolma, ma era stato a partire da quel momento che aveva maturato la convinzione che dietro quell’armatura di cinismo e strafottenza si celava ben altro.  
Lo percepiva, vedeva che sul suo volto irritato c’era passione, interesse.  
Molto più tardi avrebbe scoperto che quella era anche voglia di dimostrare a suo padre che non era un incapace.  
  
Dopo quella prima, casuale, volta le sue visite in incognito al laboratorio 55 erano diventate regolari. Aveva individuato gli orari del ragazzo e la postazione giusta per osservarlo senza farsi scoprire.  
A sua mamma aveva anche raccontato una mezza frottola sui suoi continui ritardi.  Bugia che aveva le gambe così corte che Sarah lo avevaa scoperto neanche un mese dopo, non era proprio bravo a mentire. Per lei, il fatto che il figlio fosse gay non era mai stato un problema. Si preoccupava, come ogni madre, che il figlio potesse soffrirne, sapeva abbastanza bene di che pasta erano fatti i ragazzini dell’Upper East Side. Il suo Steve era la cosa più preziosa che avesse al mondo e sapeva che il suo animo fosse molto più forte del suo “involucro” così fragile, ma era pur sempre il suo bambino e non avrebbe mai voluto scoprire che qualcuno gli avesse spezzato il cuore.  
  
Durante i suoi appostamenti, aveva scoperto che Tony stava lavorando su un robot. Per la precisione, su un braccio meccanico che gli sarebbe servito successivamente come aiutante tuttofare per i suoi progetti futuri e non solo.  
Stark l’aveva ribattezzato Dummy e quando lo aveva sentito chiamarlo in quel modo, la prima volta, per poco non si era fatto scoprire. Stava per scoppiare a ridere senza ritegno; fortunatamente il buon senso e un sano istinto di conservazione lo avevano frenato giusto in tempo.  
L’unica cosa che non riusciva a capire era perché avesse la necessità di fermarsi a scuola a lavorare sui suoi esperimenti. In fondo era il figlio di uno dei più grandi imprenditori nel settore dell’ingegneria elettronica e meccanica di tutti gli Stati Uniti.  
Ma avrebbe imparato  a capire anche quello, col passare degli anni. O meglio, era strettamente legato al fatto che volesse dimostrare qualcosa a suo padre.  
  
Amava vederlo lavorare, così preso e impegnato dai suoi progetti. Sembrava una persona totalmente diversa da quella che sfilava per i corridoi della scuola alla mattina, tutto preso da sé e da quello che rappresentava.   
Amava le espressioni sul suo viso, anche se molte volte indossava gli occhiali protettivi, così concentrato e immerso in quello che faceva. Ogni tanto, quando era particolarmente focalizzato su qualcosa, tirava fuori un accenno di lingua, sembrava quasi volesse controbilanciare i suoi movimenti. Era buffo, ma allo stesso tempo, più di una volta, gli si era seccata la gola a concentrarsi su quel singolo dettaglio.  
Amava i suoi movimenti, così decisi e sicuri. Sapeva  quello che faceva, come sempre. E ogni tanto l’attenzione veniva catturata dai muscoli che si flettevano sotto la stoffa delle sue magliette. Tony non era mai stato imponente, anzi, tutt’altro, ma il suo fisico non era affatto male. Per lui era perfetto così.  
  
Quell’abitudine gli si era attaccata addosso nel corso dei mesi, talmente tanto che spesso e volentieri le immagini di Tony al lavoro popolavano i suoi sogni. E quello che ne conseguiva erano lenzuola bagnate di sudore, gemiti nascosti sotto le coperte e mani appiccicose.  
Quei sogni, quelle fantasie, quel darsi piacere da solo era l’unica cosa che aveva, l’unica cosa che lo legava a Tony, seppur in maniera immaginaria. Si diceva che un giorno gli sarebbe passata, che era solo una fase adolescenziale. Ci provava a dirselo, provava a convincersi che sarebbe stato così.  
  
  
  
La serata, dopo quel primo intoppo, era proseguita tranquillamente. Avevano chiacchierato allegramente e Tony gli aveva fatto il terzo grado. Era una cosa nuova per Steve, solitamente era Stark al centro dell’attenzione e al centro dei discorsi; invece questa volta era toccato a lui.   
Un paio di volte dovette mordersi la lingua, perché si stava facendo scappare aneddoti o commenti dettagliati risalenti al liceo, ma riuscì a cavarsela egregiamente, senza farsi scoprire.  
Ci fu una piccola divergenza quando fu il momento di pagare il conto, che vinse immancabilmente Tony.  
La sua motivazione, sono stato io ad invitarti per la serata aveva prevalso sul ma ti ci ho portato io qui di Steve.  
  
“Devo dartene atto, quelle ciambelle sono davvero tra le più buone che io abbia mai assaggiato. E ne ho provate davvero dai posti più disparati.” Ammise Tony una volta fuori dal locale con un mezzo sorriso, rivolto a Steve. Quest’ultimo rispose facendo spallucce e aggiungendo: “Te l’avevo detto.” Non riuscì proprio a trattenersi.  
Tony nel frattempo aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni il suo smartphone di ultima generazione, digitando velocemente qualcosa. Steve immaginava fosse uno dei suoi. Ogni tanto anche a lui era venuta l’idea di comprare uno StarkPhone, ma non era abbastanza compatibile con le tue tasche.  
“Bene, Tony. Mi ha fatto piacere passare questa serata con te.” Steve si schiarì la gola, rivolgendosi al ragazzo.   
“No, alt. Ti accompagno a casa. Happy sarà qui a momenti.”  
“Davvero, non c’è bisogno… Mi faccio quattro passi.”  
“Insisto.” Tony gli puntò il dito contro, non ammettendo repliche.  
Steve sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
In quel momento, però, tra i due, calò un silenzio imbarazzante. Tony lo fissava e lui non sapeva cosa fare né dire. O meglio, nella sua testa aveva aspettato un momento del genere da anni, ma qualcosa gli diceva di non buttarsi.   
Erano stati insieme tutta la sera e Tony non aveva accennato al minimo ricordo di lui. E’ vero, lo guardava in modo intenso, ma per quanto ne poteva sapere lui, quella probabilmente era tutta strategia, così come starlo ad ascoltare mentre parlava. Sicuramente era tutta tattica per portarselo a letto.  
  
Come previsto, l’autista di Tony arrivò da lì a poco, interrompendo per qualche istante il silenzio.  
“Monroe Street, vero signore?” Chiese conferma Happy, che sapeva già l’indirizzo di Steve grazie a Ramon.  
“Grazie Happy, al 25.” Rispose garbatamente Steve, mentre prendeva posto sulla lussuosissima berlina di Tony. Quest’ultimo gli si sedette accanto, forse un po’ troppo vicino, i loro corpi erano praticamente incollati l’uno all’altro.  
Steve deglutì e cercò sollievo guardando fuori del finestrino, sentendosi gli occhi addosso di Tony, che ad un certo punto azzardò ad appoggiargli la mano sul ginocchio. Continuava a dirsi che sì, tutta quella situazione l’aveva desiderata da almeno dieci anni, che non ci sarebbe stato niente di male.  
Ma al contempo, una vocina in fondo alla sua coscienza gli diceva che aveva ancora una dignità, che non poteva cedere così facilmente, che probabilmente in quel momento per Tony era l’ennesimo trofeo da esibire sulle sue sterminate mensole e lui voleva, doveva essere più di quello.  
Durante tutto il tragitto, Steve non fiatò, fissando le luci offuscate dal finestrino oscurato e Tony irriverente e testardo non spostò la mano dal ginocchio del ragazzo, anzi arrischiò una strizzatina, mettendolo a dura prova.  
  
Il tragitto fino a casa fu veloce, nonostante a Steve sembrò durare secoli.  
“Grazie per la serata, Tony.” Finalmente si era girato verso il miliardario, guardandolo in volto e desiderandolo come non mai. Quest’ultimo si avvicinò pericolosamente a lui. “Non c’è di che, bellezza…”  
I loro volti erano ormai distanti pochi centimetri e, preso dal panico, Steve con uno scatto aprì la portiera della macchina e scivolò via, facendo finire Stark con la faccia dritta dritta sul sedile di pelle. Non si voltò a guardare indietro, aprì velocemente il portone del palazzo e scomparve tra le mura sicure di casa sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io non dovrei neanche scriverle le note.  
> Perché mi vergogno come una ladra. E no, non addurrò scuse di sorta, catastrofi naturali o che so io, sono una pigra immonda, la causa principale è questa, è inutile che ci giri intorno.  
> Avete tutto il diritto di lapidarmi (ammesso e non concesso che abbia ancora qualcuno che mi legga :-P).
> 
> Due grazie: a Marti per il betaggio e a Naima, perché come mi sfancula lei, nessuno.
> 
> ps: il titolo è ovviamente ispirato alla canzone Pictures of You dei The Cure.


	3. That I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel

**That I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel**

  
  
  
  
  
 

“Steve, sei un cretino.”  
Peggy era rimasta in silenzio ad ascoltare il resoconto più o meno dettagliato della sera passata con Tony.  
Erano a casa di lei e la stava aiutando a preparare lo spezzatino per la cena di quella sera. A lui era toccato l’ingrato compito di tagliare le cipolle, mentre lei stava accuratamente lavando ed asciugando i tocchetti di carne.  
“E cos’avrei dovuto fare? Darglielo subito?” Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo, irritati dai solfuri dell’ortaggio,  strofinandoseli poi col braccio.  
“Beh, quello sarebbe stato un bel colpo di grazia.”  
Bucky si intromise nella discussione, era seduto sul divano della cucina e in braccio a lui era accomodata la sua fidanzata Natasha.  
“Ma siete seri?” Chiese esterrefatto Steve, guardando prima la padrona di casa e poi il suo migliore amico.  
“Dovevi almeno baciarlo.” Sentenziò Peggy, sfilandogli dalle mani il tagliere con la cipolla, per metterla a soffriggere nella casseruola.  
Steve quindi prese a tagliare le carote. “Certo e dargliela vinta.” Protestò.  
“La vendetta migliore sarebbe stata farglielo annusare e poi dargli il due di picche, anche se scopandolo ti saresti tolto lo sfizio.” Continuò Bucky, mentre accarezzava le gambe della fidanzata, Natasha, che assisteva al dibattito in religioso silenzio, ma molto attentamente.  
“Ancora non ho capito dove volete andare a parare voi due.” Steve era davvero confuso, pensava di ricevere la più totale approvazione dai suoi amici per come si era comportato con Tony, in fondo loro non l’avevano mai visto di buon occhio.  
“Quello che Bucky vuole dire è che avresti dovuto stuzzicarlo in qualche modo; fargli tastare quello che sei diventato, - anche se ancora non ha capito chi sei – e poi mollargli il due di picche, ignorandolo. Almeno anche tu ti saresti sollazzato dopo dieci anni. Ti sei frenato troppo presto.”  
“Ecco, ascolta Peggy.” Bucky mimò un applauso in direzione dell’amica.  
Steve li guardò basito.  
“Ma voi due cos’avete bevuto? Come no, ci andavo a letto, così lui avrebbe raggiunto il suo obiettivo con il minimo dello sforzo e poi tanti saluti. Magari, se davvero ci tiene a me, si sforzerà un po’. Facendo come dite voi, sarebbe stato come dargliela vinta senza neanche provarci.”  
Peggy sospirò. “Sì, ma avresti potuto essere tu quello che non lo avrebbe chiamato, dopo. Lui si era già fatto il suo bel film in testa, te lo dico io: scopata, le tue telefonate supplicanti e suoi conseguenti tentativi di ignorarti.”  
“Invece tu avresti dovuto accuratamente evitare di chiamarlo, così si sarebbe sicuramente sentito colpito nell’orgoglio.” Concluse Bucky.  
Steve si concentrò sul taglio delle verdura, pensando che in fondo il loro ragionamento non era poi del tutto sbagliato, anche se restava convinto che cedere subito equivaleva a darla vinta a Tony. E poi, in fondo, molto in fondo, sperava di aver fatto breccia nel cuore del ragazzo e magari farsi desiderare gli avrebbe giovato, era un test, dopotutto e se fosse andata male, si sarebbe sentito meno ferito a non averci fatto sesso.  
“Secondo me ha ragione Steve.” Infine si introdusse nel discorso anche Natasha. “Andarci insieme quella sera stessa era la naturale conclusione per Stark. Il gesto di Steve non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, i tipi come lui sono abituati ad avere tutto ciò che vogliono e subito. E la non chiamata di Steve gli avrebbe solo semplificato le cose, evitandosi la rottura di filtrare le telefonate o inventarsi qualsiasi scusa per liquidarlo.”  
Rogers si sentì sollevato. “Nat ha centrato esattamente il punto della questione.”  
Peggy fece spallucce e scosse la testa. “Per me hai fatto una cazzata. Dovevi toglierti lo sfizio e poi fregartene, il mare è pieno di pesci.” Con la coda dell’occhio lo guardò, anche se sapeva benissimo cosa Tony rappresentasse per il suo amico.  
Bucky stava per intervenire, quando la fidanzata lo zittì immediatamente, puntandogli il dito contro. “Tu prova a contraddirmi e stanotte vai in bianco come Stark.” Barnes non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

 

*****

 

Tony aveva provato a chiamarlo svariate volte dopo la serata passata assieme.  
Steve, dopo varie riflessioni, incluse quelle fatte durante la cena con i suoi amici, aveva deciso di lasciar perdere.  
Si era detto e ripetuto che Tony non era altro che una parentesi del suo passato e che tale doveva rimanere. Non che ne fosse molto convinto, rivederlo aveva riacceso una fiamma che lo aveva divorato per anni, ma provò a convincersi che quella era la soluzione da applicare.  
Quindi quello che ne seguì fu nessuna risposta ad SMS, messaggi vocali e chiamate varie. Era stata dura per lui, ma era sicuro che Tony si sarebbe stancato molto presto.

Infatti, molto profeticamente, i tentativi di contattarlo da parte di Stark cessarono. Si sentì sollevato, non sapeva davvero quanto altro tempo sarebbe riuscito a resistere e ignorarlo. Non era da lui. E poi quello era Tony, non uno qualunque.  
Al contempo, però, la cosa lo ferì, seppur superficialmente, si diceva lui. Era la dimostrazione tangibile che non aveva torto. Tony non era cambiato affatto, era il solito ragazzino viziato e abituato ad avere tutto e subito.  
Anzi, si era anche un po’ stupito che i tentativi di contattarlo si erano protratti per un paio di giorni, probabilmente con l’età aveva sviluppato il minimo indispensabile di pazienza.

 

*****

 

Le giornate, quindi, piano piano stavano riprendendo il loro corso normale, se non con del lavoro in più. Aveva ottenuto un successo strepitoso alla mostra del Metropolitan e le commissioni stavano fioccando oltre ogni sua più rosea aspettativa.  
Aveva dunque dei validi motivi per smettere di pensare a Tony e concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.  
Tre ritratti da foto e almeno cinque tele con tema a sua scelta, la mole era notevole, considerando che le consegne sarebbero dovute essere da lì ad un paio di mesi.  
Ma andava bene così, per lui: la paga era ottima e avrebbe potuto portare tutti e tre i suoi migliori amici a cena fuori e non a mangiare hamburger o cinese da un cartone, e la cosa lo riempiva di soddisfazione.  
Poteva addirittura pensare di affittare uno studio tutto per sé, se gli affari continuavano ad andare così bene.  
Non che non gli piacesse l’atelier condiviso ad Union Square, era in una posizione molto comoda, era tenuto bene e gli altri ragazzi erano simpatici. Ma avere uno studio tutto suo significava per lui fare un passo avanti, una sorta di emancipazione. Poteva finalmente reggersi sulle proprie gambe, da solo, senza l’aiuto di nessuno. E poi poteva gestirsi il tempo come meglio credeva e soprattutto avrebbe potuto lavorare senza distrazioni, immerso completamente nella sua ispirazione, solo con i suoi colori e le sue tele.

 

*****

 

Era un venerdì. Si erano fatte le sei del pomeriggio e anche l’ultimo dei suoi colleghi se n’era andato.  
Lui, invece, aveva deciso di rimanere fino all’orario di chiusura dello stabile, era parecchio concentrato sul ritratto che stava facendo e non voleva perdere il flusso. I suoi amici avevano organizzato un’uscita a quattro, visto che Peggy aveva iniziato a frequentare Sam Wilson, e di fare il quinto incomodo non ne aveva affatto voglia. Restare lì e ordinare una pizza o al take away thai era la soluzione migliore per passare un venerdì sera solitario.  
Indossava dei jeans strappati e stracciati di colori acrilici e una maglietta bianca consunta. Sotto il suo sgabello aveva sistemato dei fogli di giornale così che potesse ridurre al minimo le inevitabili colate di pittura sul pavimento.  
Era completamente immerso nel silenzio e nella concentrazione. I rumori della città che vorticava fuori erano solo un leggero disturbo ovattato, migliaia di vite che gli sfrecciavano a pochi metri ma che in quel momento non potevano essere più lontane da lui.  
Si accorse dei passi che rimbombavano nella stanza solo quando erano a poca distanza da lui.  
“Signor Johnson, giuro che stasera vado via per le nove, non la farò aspettare un minuto di più.”  
L’anziano portiere lo redarguiva spesso, perché venerdì, sabato e domenica il loft veniva chiuso alle nove anziché a mezzanotte come durante il resto della settimana e a Steve capitava spesso di perdere la concezione del tempo e non andar via per l’orario stabilito.  
Steve non alzò gli occhi per accertarsi che fosse effettivamente il portiere dello stabile, continuò imperterrito a passare pennellate di rosso carminio sulla tela.  
Fu solo quando si rese conto che il rimprovero di Mr. Johnson tardava ad arrivare, che distolse l’attenzione da quello che stava facendo e controllò chi fosse entrato nella stanza.

La prima cosa che vide furono un paio di Vans rosse, la gomma bianca che avvolgeva la tomaia era immacolata, sembravano appena uscite dalla scatola.  
Poi vide un paio di jeans, consumati ad arte e bastava una sola occhiata per capire che costavano quanto un mese di affitto della sua parte di studio. Fasciavano un paio di gambe non eccessivamente lunghe, ma ben tornite.  
Lo sguardo continuò il suo percorso, incrociando una polo dello stesso rosso delle scarpe, con l’inconfondibile logo di Ralph Lauren.  
E poi quel pizzetto. Quello che aveva visto su un sacco di riviste, così curato e cesellato. Quel pizzetto che aveva avuto modo di ammirare quando era ancora acerbo, arrampicato sul mento di un detestabile diciassettenne.  
Infine gli occhi. Quegli occhi color nocciola che  avevano tormentato molte delle sue notti da adolescente.

“Il signor Johnson è una persona davvero adorabile, mi domando come uno come te riesca a farlo arrabbiare.” A Tony si stampò un ghignetto quasi irritante in viso, uno di quelli da so cos’hai fatto.  
Steve, per lo stupore, non fu in grado di aprire bocca. Come diavolo aveva fatto a scoprire dove lavorava? Non si ricordava di averglielo detto, né tantomeno l’aveva detto a Miss Potts.  
Ad ogni modo, Stark non gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di ribattere, visto che stava continuando il suo monologo. “Steve Rogers. Lo dicevo io, che quel nome mi era familiare…”  
Tony fece qualche passo avanti, avvicinandosi pericolosamente  a Steve che era riuscito a malapena ad alzarsi dal suo sgabello.  
“Perché non mi hai detto subito che eri quello Steve Rogers? Che andavamo a scuola insieme?”  
“I-io…”  
“Cos’è? Avevi paura che ti prendessi in giro, Stecco Rogers?”  
Tony era ormai ad un palmo di naso da Steve e quest’ultimo si lasciò cadere il pennello dalle mani, andando ad imbrattare proprio quei pochi centimetri di pavimento che non erano stati coperti dalla carta di giornale.  
Steve sentiva che quel muro di difesa che si era costruito attorno stava crollando, mattone per mattone, inesorabilmente.  
“Sono stato proprio uno stupido a non riconoscerti, ho proprio dei grossi problemi con la fisionomia delle persone. Non mi aspettavo proprio di dimenticarmi di te. Anzi no, precisiamo che non è che io ti abbia dimenticato, ecco. E’ che non credevo di ritrovarti più, beh, di certo non così. Le cose sfuggono di mano alle volte e anche uno come me le può perdere di vista… Ti sei nascosto bene in tutti questi anni, te ne do atto.”  
Steve raggelò, più di quanto non lo fosse già.  
Tony stava dicendo che lo aveva cercato dopo il liceo? Non era possibile, non stava capendo nulla.  
“Tony…” Soffiò tra i denti.  
Ma quello non gli voleva dare né il tempo né il modo di rispondere o peggio, contraddirlo. Quello che accadde dopo era la sentire dei polpastrelli morbidi sulle sue guance e nebbia fitta nel suo cervello. Tilt. Black out.

Tony era prepotente, anche a baciare. E Steve aveva mandato a farsi benedire qualsivoglia resistenza e forse anche un po’ di dignità. Si lasciò andare, si lasciò toccare il viso, i capelli e altrettanto fece lui, col rischio di sporcare il viso intonso di Stark.  
La lingua di quest’ultimo era avida, esplorava la sua bocca, cercando disperatamente la sua che non tardò a farsi trovare.  
Steve aveva aspettato quel momento per quattordici lunghi anni, così come poter uscire solo con lui.  
Ci aveva fantasticato, sognato, popolava le sue fantasie negli istanti di solitudine, quando la sua mano diventava il surrogato di quel ragazzino sfacciato.  
E in quel momento, era diventato tutto vero.

Quando però sentì le mani di Tony insinuarsi sotto la sua maglietta, una scarica elettrica risvegliò il suo cervello offuscato dalla concitazione del momento. Si staccò da lui senza preavviso, distanziandosi di qualche centimetro per guardarlo meglio in volto. Non che quella visione lo aiutasse, le sue labbra rosse e gonfie e i capelli leggermente arruffati gli facevano solamente  aver voglia di continuare.  
“Come hai fatto?” Fu la sua domanda, secca, improvvisa.  
Tony fece un ghigno, tentando di avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui, allungando la mano verso la sua guancia, ma Steve lo bloccò, afferrandogli il polso a mezz’aria.  
Quindi Stark si arrese immediatamente, aveva ancora qualche reminiscenza della cocciutaggine del ragazzo. Si rilassò e si lasciò cadere il braccio lungo i fianchi, così che l’altro mollasse la presa.  
“Volevo capire perché avevi deciso di non rispondere alle mie chiamate. Ho provato a googlarti, pensavo di trovare qualche matrimonio o figlio nascosto o qualsiasi altra cosa. Invece ho trovato solo quadri. Dio, non hai neanche un profilo Facebook. E poi, quel nome. Io lo conoscevo uno Steve Rogers. Quindi ho messo da parte Google e ho fatto scendere in campo Pepper, che alla fine risulta sempre il miglior motore di ricerca.”  
Tony era un fiume in piena e Steve non aveva alcuna intenzione di interromperlo, voleva capire fino a che punto quello era riuscito a spingersi.  
“E’ andata a ritroso. Ovviamente sapeva dove avevi studiato, accedere al tuo file è stato piuttosto semplice. Le scuole d’arte e le accademie sono a corto di soldi e accettano ben volentieri qualche donazione data con discrezione.”  
Steve era esterrefatto.  
“E’ stato immediato scoprire chi fossi, quando ho potuto visionare la tua scheda. Non credo ci fossero altri Steven Grant Rogers ad essersi diplomati nel 2004 alla Trinity. Infine, un paio di domande qui e là e ho scoperto il tuo studio. Quando Tony Stark vuole qualcosa, la ottiene, dovresti saperlo.”  
Steve continuava a non capire. Perché Tony si era sbattuto così tanto a cercarlo?  
E soprattutto, perché era andato da lui nonostante avesse scoperto che era lo sfigato della scuola?  
“Tony, cosa vuoi da me?”  
“Te.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Non capiva cosa ci trovasse in quel nanetto rachitico. Forse, semplicemente, perché non era come tutti gli altri. E non solo per questioni fisiche o di soldi._  
Quello era l’unico in tutta la scuola che non si curava di ciò che pensavano gli altri, lui faceva solo quello che credeva giusto, incurante dei giudizi e delle prese in giro della scuola, mantenendo sempre intatta la sua dignità.  
Ma, soprattutto, diversamente da tutti, lui non lo trattava con condiscendenza.  
Il mondo si affannava a leccargli il culo, a compiacerlo; lui no. E questo lo intrigava da morire, era una sorta di sfida.  
Si era messo in testa che doveva farsi piacere da Rogers in qualsiasi modo e voleva conoscerlo in un modo o nell’altro.  
Al di là della competizione che rappresentava quel ragazzetto, lui ci trovava qualcosa di tremendamente affascinante.  
Forse non il fisico gracile, ma sicuramente i suoi occhi. Blu da sembrare quasi irreali; così sinceri e fieri.   
C’era qualcosa in lui di delicato, ma allo stesso tempo forte.

Verso la metà del secondo anno era riuscito a scoprire i suoi orari nello studio di arte. Ogni tanto coincidevano coi suoi al laboratorio, ma per lo più erano diversi.  
Così, di tanto in tanto, andava a spiarlo.  
Cercava con cura di non farsi beccare, né da lui né da nessun altro, non era proprio il caso di mettersi a spiegare a destra e a manca perché spiasse quello sfigato di Rogers nell’aula di arte.  
Era davvero straordinario quanto quel ragazzo ci mettesse l’anima nella pittura, sembrava la sua versione speculare di quando stava in laboratorio a trafficare con i suoi aggeggi elettronici.  
Lo affascinava particolarmente il modo in cui teneva in mano i pennelli, i carboncini e tutto il resto. Una delicatezza che sprigionava una forza sorprendente.  
Quante volte avrebbe voluto rivelarsi andarsi a sedere accanto a lui, ad osservarlo lavorare da vicino, chiedergli perché usasse quella determinata tecnica piuttosto che un’altra. Avrebbe posato per un ritratto, se gliel’avesse chiesto.  
Ma il suo spirito di conservazione e l’agio della popolarità erano più forti, si sentiva un codardo quando non trovava la forza di entrare in quell’aula, prendere uno sgabello e sedersi accanto a lui.  
Non era solo la paura di farsi scoprire dagli altri a frenarlo, ma anche quella di un rifiuto del ragazzo.  
D’altra parte, i suoi metodi per attirare l’attenzione di Rogers non erano tra i più tradizionali.  
Lo tartassava costantemente, lo prendeva in giro e ogni tanto dava via libera ai suoi scagnozzi, Rhodey e Clint, di farlo tornare a casa con qualche livido. Alle volte si diceva che era proprio un cretino a trattarlo così, ma non sapeva in che altro modo farsi notare, sperava che quello prima o poi si stancasse delle angherie e andasse a parlarci, ma niente, riceveva solo profonda indifferenza.

Terzo anno.  
Steve era parecchio impegnato con la mostra della scuola e Tony aveva visto la dedizione con cui aveva lavorato per quei ritratti.  
La signora sembrava essere sua madre, aveva i suoi stessi occhi e il suo identico portamento fiero. Si capiva quanto la amasse solo da quel dipinto.  
Poi preparò altri due ritratti: un ragazzo e una ragazza. Non aveva la benché minima idea di chi fossero, ma, con molta probabilità erano dei suoi amici.  
Erano entrambi bellissimi e un moto di gelosia lo pervase, dovevano essere importanti come sua madre, se aveva deciso di ritrarli. Chissà se uno di loro due era la persona che gli aveva preso il cuore. Loro potevano parlarci, scherzarci; lui no.  
Ma l’ultimo lavoro lo aveva scioccato.  
Non era un ritratto, sembravano tante prove anatomiche di mani e occhi.  
Dalla distanza dalla quale lo osservava, non riusciva a capire se fossero tutte della stessa persona o meno, quindi la curiosità lo divorò e una sera sgattaiolò nell’aula non appena Steve lasciò la scuola.  
Andò a cercare tra i suoi lavori quel particolare disegno. Quando lo trovò, gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
Conosceva fin troppo bene quelle mani e quegli occhi. Erano i suoi. Quel disegno doveva sparire, quel disegno doveva vederlo e averlo solo lui.

“Volete divertirvi un po’?” Quando a Clint e Rhodey veniva rivolta questa domanda, Tony aveva in mente qualcosa di losco. Che sicuramente aveva a che fare con Rogers, ormai era diventata una routine tormentarlo.  
“Cos’hai in mente, Tony?” Fu Rhodey a prendere parola.  
“Questo fine settimana inaugurano la mostra della scuola. Stecco Rogers partecipa, perché non gli facciamo uno scherzone?”  
I due ridacchiarono. “Gli buttiamo un po’ di pittura addosso?” Chiese Clint.  
“No, meglio. Andiamo giovedì sera nell’aula di arte e gli roviniamo i disegni.” Tony era soddisfatto.  
I due ragazzi lo guardarono straniti. Quello era troppo perfino per loro.  
“Tony.” Si allarmò Rhodey.  
“Che c’è, Jim? Ti dispiace per quello sfigato. Dai, sarà divertente vedere la sua faccia…”  
Lo sapeva benissimo che era una cattiveria di basso livello anche per lui, ma doveva avere quel disegno e non poteva semplicemente andare lì e rubarlo, doveva fare qualcos’altro.  
Si sentiva uno schifo.  
“Ho già studiato tutto, metto fuori uso le telecamere di sicurezza nei corridoi e il gioco è fatto.”  
“E’ una cazzata, Stark.” Lo ammonì Barton.  
“Fanculo. Fate come volete, me la sbrigo da solo, se voi non avete abbastanza palle per farlo.”  
I due amici scossero la testa.  
Lui quando voleva una cosa la otteneva sempre. O quasi.

 

 

 

 

Steve non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quello che stava per succedere. Anni e anni a sognarlo e anni e anni a provare a dimenticarlo ed eccolo lì a baciare Stark come se fosse l’ultima cosa che stesse facendo.  
Quando Tony gli si era rivolto in quel modo, scattò qualcosa nel suo cervello. Tutti i suoi sforzi, tutta la sua razionalità erano evaporati, così come le sue inibizioni. Non riusciva più a ricacciare indietro sentimenti nascosti nelle viscere del suo animo per quattordici anni.  
Lo afferrò in viso e le sue labbra andarono alla ricerca spasmodica di quelle del miliardario, una ricerca disperata. La risposta di Tony fu quasi immediata, lì per lì gelò per la reazione di Steve, ma in una frazione di secondo ricambiò quel bacio che aveva bisogno di lui e solo di lui.

Senza neanche accorgersene, Steve si ritrovò a spingere Tony contro il muro più vicino.   
Nel silenzio dello studio si sentivano solo i respiri affannati dei due e lo scontro delle loro bocche.  
Andò avanti così per svariati minuti, che a Steve sembrarono interminabili ore.  
Bocche che si cercavano e mani che andavano dappertutto, finché l’artista non si staccò perché i polmoni reclamavano ossigeno.  
Steve guardò Tony dritto negli occhi. “Ne hai uno?”  
“Speravo me lo chiedessi, Rogers.” Gli rispose quello con il ghigno di chi la sapeva lunga.  
“Volevi che andasse a finire così, no? Sei venuto preparato.”  
Dalla tasca dei jeans Stark sfilò due confezioni metallizzate e il restò venne da sé.  
Le mani di Steve scivolarono lungo le cosce di Tony e lo sollevarono con forza, quest’ultimo non fece altro che stringerle attorno alla sua vita.  
La stanza ripiombò in un silenzio rotto da gemiti e nomi invocati a mezza voce.  
Steve ci aveva fantasticato sopra per anni, quelle immagini erano state il conforto di tante notti solitarie, ma non pensava che potesse essere così bello, non ci avrebbe mai sperato che la realtà potesse superare di gran lunga la fantasia.  
Stava assaporando ogni singolo istante, ogni porzione di pelle, ogni goccia di sudore; aveva aspettato così   
tanto e ora non voleva perdersi niente di quello che avrebbe chiamato quasi un miracolo.  
Gli sembrava di stare dentro in un sogno, era tutto troppo bello e travolgente.  
E quando Tony raggiunse il suo climax riversandosi nella sua mano e invocando il suo nome, voleva darsi un pizzicotto per verificare che tutto quello che stava succedendo fosse reale.  
Non passò molto e venne anche lui, stremato ma estremamente appagato.  
Restarono ancora in quella posizione per qualche minuto, guardandosi negli occhi, recuperando l’aria e baciandosi quasi castamente di tanto in tanto.

Steve non voleva farlo, ma lo lasciò andare, così che lui si sbarazzasse del preservativo e si rivestissero.  
Passò delle salviette a Tony perché si ripulisse un po’ anche lui.  
Lo guardò di nuovo in viso, stavolta con un pizzico di sicurezza in meno. “Beh, è stata una cosa un po’ improvvisa.”  
Stark si guardò attorno per trovare un bidoncino per sbarazzarsi della salvietta. “Sono Tony Stark, io amo improvvisare.” Sul suo viso si era impressa la sua tipica espressione da sbruffone, soddisfatto, per giunta.  
Dopo la foga del momento a Steve iniziarono a sorgere i dubbi se avesse fatto bene meno a cedere, ma scosse la testa per scrollare via i brutti pensieri, in fondo era andato da lui, qualcosa doveva pur contare. E poi era stato tutto magnifico.  
“Dovremmo farlo qualche altra volta.” Continuò Tony, mentre si avvicinava a lui.  
“C-certo, perché no?” Ecco che i dubbi venivano scavalcati dalle speranze.  
“Sei stato fantastico.” Tony lo stava sfiorando con la punta dell’indice sul petto, come a fare disegni immaginari. “Chi l’avrebbe mai detto? Stecco Rogers è diventato un Adone ed è anche bravo a letto.”  
Steve raggelò. “Come mi hai chiamato?”  
“Dai, ancora te la prendi?” Ridacchiò Tony, completamente rilassato.  
“Ti ho chiesto come mi hai chiamato.” Grugnì Steve, afferrandogli il polso con una certa forza.  
“Ehi, mollami.” Si lamentò Stark.   
Steve lo lasciò andare, scansandolo da sé. Era un cretino, ci era cascato, si era fatto abbindolare.  
“Senti Steve, non te la sarai presa, vero?”  
“Sei venuto qui solo per scopare, no? Hai tirato fuori la storia della scuola e ti sei inventato tutta quella cosa che ti sei messo ad indagare solo per fare colpo.”   
“No…” La sicurezza di Tony iniziava a vacillare.  
“Sì, invece. Sei sempre il solito Stark, che deve ottenere quello che vuole, che deve soddisfare i suoi capricci. Hai visto che sono cambiato e volevi toglierti lo sfizio, in fondo ero rimasto uno dei pochi della scuola che non ti eri ripassato.” Steve fece un passo indietro, si pentì di quell’ultima affermazione, ma non poteva farci niente, si sentiva ferito, gli aveva voluto credere e invece era rimasto tutto come prima.  
Qualcosa nell’espressione di Tony si incrinò. “Steve ti giuro che non è stato un capriccio, tu mi piaci davvero.”   
Steve gli voltò le spalle, non voleva guardarlo in faccia mentre lo prendeva in giro per l’ennesima volta.  
“Steve, guardami, ti prego. Tu mi piaci, mi sei sempre piaciuto.”  
Non ci voleva credere, non era possibile. “Vattene Tony, sparisci.”  
“Steve…”  
Ma Steve non rispose, era impegnato a mandar giù la sua cocente delusione, così cocente che gli bruciava la gola.  
A Tony non rimase che incassare e andar via.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando penso a questa storia mi vergogno da matti perché è nata per essere corta, già tutta schematizzata e scalettata e io ci sto mettendo l'infinito ed oltre per metterci il punto. Sì, perché il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo e non voglio neanche pensare a quanto tempo ci metterò a scriverlo e mi odio per questo. T_T
> 
> Ad ogni modo, grazie alla Marti per il betaggio e per la sua infinita pazienza e grazie a chi si ferma cinque minuti a leggere e magari anche a lasciare due parole di commento, siete bellissimi. <3
> 
> Alla prossima.


	4. There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more

**There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve si era sentito uno stupido ad aver ceduto così facilmente a Tony.  
Quel weekend aveva preferito starsene in casa e aveva sistematicamente ignorato le chiamate e i messaggi dei suoi amici, ma anche quelli di Tony, che aveva provato comunque a contattarlo.  
Non aveva una gran voglia di parlare, soprattutto mettersi a spiegare cos’era successo tra lui e Stark a Peggy e Bucky dovendosi poi sorbire le inevitabili ramanzine che ne sarebbero conseguite.  
E poi c’erano quei tentativi di Tony. Cosa voleva ancora da lui? Non aveva già ottenuto quello che desiderava?  
Non riusciva a capire quell’insistenza, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva intenzione di starlo a sentire. Tanto, molto presto si sarebbe stancato di rincorrerlo, lo avrebbe lasciato in pace e finalmente avrebbe potuto dimenticare quella faccenda una volta per tutte.  
   
Si era fatta domenica sera, Bucky e Peggy sembrava avessero gettato la spugna; solo di tanto in tanto il cellulare vibrava per gli sms di Tony che ripetevano la stessa litania:  _Ho bisogno di parlarti, chiamami._  
Stava fissando la tv senza guardarla realmente, di solito non si perdeva una puntata dei Simpson, neanche le repliche, ma in quel momento nemmeno la famiglia gialla riusciva a distrarlo.  
Si grattò il mento, confuso. In testa aveva mille pensieri, ma non era in grado di isolarne mezzo.  
Il suono del campanello lo fece tornare alla realtà e sobbalzare per lo spavento.  
Lì per lì non voleva andare ad aprire, ma sapeva che Tony non si sarebbe spinto fino a casa sua e poteva benissimo essere la signora Cardenas che aveva bisogno di una mano.  
Ma non appena aprì la porta, si trovò davanti il suo migliore amico.  
“Ah, bene, non sei morto,” disse Bucky con una vena di sarcasmo mista a irritazione. Girò i tacchi e fece per andarsene, ma Steve gli afferrò un braccio per tempo.  
“No, aspetta Buck, scusa,” Rogers era mortificato e vedere l’espressione dell’amico gli fece realizzare di essere stato un po’ stronzo in quei giorni.  
Bucky si voltò, facendo passare lo sguardo dalla mano di Steve al suo braccio e infine al volto dell’amico.  
“Si può sapere che cosa ti è preso?” Chiese infine Barnes, con l’espressione del viso ancora preoccupata.  
“Vieni dentro.” Steve gli fece cenno con la testa e mollò la presa dal braccio di Bucky, quest’ultimo obbedì e lasciò che l’amico chiudesse la porta dietro di sé.  
Una volta in casa, Bucky andò direttamente in cucina per scroccare una lattina di birra.  
Steve era già andato a sistemarsi sulla poltrona, strofinandosi nervosamente le mani sulle ginocchia. Quando anche Bucky si sistemò sul divano, sorseggiando la sua bibita, esordì: “Beh, vuoi parlare o devo minacciarti in qualche modo?”  
“Sono andato con Tony.” Confessò quindi Steve senza tanti giri di parole e tutto in un fiato. Tanto era inutile girarci attorno, avrebbe solo reso la cosa più lunga ed estenuante.  
“Sei andato dov-, cazzo Steve!” Bucky sputò dappertutto la sua birra, incredulo per quello che aveva appena sentito.  
“Dimmi che ho capito male…”  
“No Buck, hai capito benissimo. Ho fatto sesso con Tony. Venerdì sera. Nel mio studio.”  
Steve aveva raccolto tutte le sue forze per confessare, in fondo era una persona adulta e doveva prendersi le responsabilità delle sue azioni.  
Per poco Bucky non fece schiantare la lattina sul pavimento, fortunatamente aveva avuto la lucidità necessaria per poggiarla sul tavolino davanti a sé in tempo.  
“Ti ha drogato.”  
“No Buck, non dire stupidaggini, non mi ha drogato. Anzi, sono stato io ad iniziare.” Steve distolse lo sguardo dal suo amico, fissandosi i piedi nudi.  
Barnes rimase in silenzio per alcuni, lunghissimi istanti, osservando stranito il suo migliore amico.  
“Che cazzo ti è venuto in mente?” Ruppe finalmente il silenzio.  
Steve si prese il volto tra le mani, strofinandolo di tanto in tanto.  
“N-non lo so. Era lì, era venuto a cercarmi per dirmi che si era ricordato di me e il cervello mi è andato in black out.”  
Dopodiché si lasciò cadere all’indietro, sperando che la poltrona lo inghiottisse. “Ti prego, risparmiami la ramanzina del  _io e Pegs te l’avevamo detto_ , lo so. Sono stato un coglione.”  
Bucky aveva ripreso a sorseggiare la sua Budweiser. “E poi?” Effettivamente aveva voglia di fargli una ramanzina, ma guardando l’espressione distrutta del suo amico pensò che ne avesse avuto abbastanza.  
“E poi cosa? E’ Tony Stark, mi ha fatto capire che voleva solo togliersi lo sfizio e l’ho mandato via.”  
“E lui?”  
“E lui da ieri prova a chiamarmi e a mandarmi messaggi dicendo che deve parlarmi.”  
“Strano da parte sua. Sarà qualche nuova tattica da primadonna, forse voleva essere lui quello a scaricarti.”  
“Non lo so. So solo che non ho intenzione di starlo a sentire. Tanto prima o poi si stancherà e mi lascerò tutto questo gran casino alle spalle.”  
Bucky alzò un sopracciglio, non molto convinto. “E’ davvero questo che vuoi?”  
“Sì, ho già fatto troppi danni. Sono solo l’ennesimo trofeo di Stark.” Quell’ultima frase gli uscì con un innegabile tono di amarezza.  
“Pensaci bene, Steve. E’ vero che Stark è uno stronzo, però il fatto che ti stia tartassando è strano. Magari è davvero interessato a te.”  
“Oh, Bucky. Non farti abbindolare anche tu dal fascino del genio playboy.” Steve sembrava volesse convincere più se stesso che l’amico.  
Bucky percepì che non era il caso di insistere e cambiò discorso, sapeva che a Steve bastava la sua presenza per sentirsi già meglio.  
“Ci ordiniamo una pizza da Leone’s? Sto morendo di fame.”  
Steve sorrise ed annuì. Prese il telefono per fare l’ordinazione e pensò che non poteva essere più grato per avere degli amici come Bucky e Peggy.  
   
   
   
***  
   
Tony non sembrava volersi dare per vinto. Continuava a chiamarlo e a mandargli sms. Aveva perfino iniziato a fargli recapitare biglietti di scusa. Sia a casa che allo studio.  
Steve, puntualmente, era costretto a cestinare tutto. Per di più, si stava innervosendo; se proprio Stark ci teneva così tanto a chiedere scusa, perché non si presentava di persona?  
Biglietti e telefono erano mezzi piuttosto semplici per evitare un contatto diretto, per parlare faccia a faccia, insomma, Tony era piuttosto codardo.  
   
Stava quasi per chiamarlo e dirgli di lasciarlo in pace, quando casa sua si trasformò in una serra per rose.  
Erano passati ormai dieci giorni da quel loro  _incontro ravvicinato_  e Tony non dava segni di voler cedere.  
Quella sera Steve era a casa in compagnia di Bucky, c’era una partita amichevole dei Clippers contro i Celtics e i due amici adoravano il basket, non si perdevano una partita.  
Erano le otto e mezza circa, quando suonarono alla porta. La partita era appena iniziata e i due ragazzi erano già in piena atmosfera da tifosi. Si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce e Steve lasciò la lattina di birra sul tavolino davanti a sé. “Sarà la signora Cardenas, vado a vedere di cosa ha bisogno.”  
Ma alla porta non c’era l’anziana signora, bensì un fattorino con un carico di rose rosse a dir poco imbarazzante.  
“Signor Rogers?”  
“Sono io.”  
“Dovrebbe farmi una firma qui.” Il ragazzo porse goffamente il dispositivo per la ricevuta della consegna.  
Steve avrebbe voluto chiedere chi mandasse le rose, ma la teatralità del gesto non poteva che portare a Tony.  
Dopodiché liberò il fattorino dal mazzo di fiori e restituì il macchinino per la firma. Salutò cortesemente augurando al ragazzo buon lavoro.  
Non appena richiuse la porta dietro di sé, fissò i fiori e lasciò andare un lungo sospiro.  
C’era un bigliettino fra le rose, cercò di aprirlo con un po’ di fatica, c’era semplicemente scritto: “Parlami.”  
Steve tornò nel salottino con il suo pacco in mano e per poco Bucky non si soffocò con il burrito che stava ingurgitando.  
Lanciò un’occhiata altamente disgustata all’amico.  
“E’ veramente arrivato fino a tanto?”  
“Sembrerebbe di sì.”  
Steve era al limite dell’esasperazione. Non sapeva dove mettere tutti quei fiori.  
“E se li portassi a Natasha?”  
Bucky lo guardò di sbieco. “Non provare a rifilarmi quella roba. Non regalo mai fiori a Nat, se tornassi a casa con una serra penserebbe che la stia tradendo e poi posso anche dire addio ai gioielli di famiglia.”  
Steve scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa. “Vado a cercare un secchio per mettercele dentro.”  
Tornò in salotto qualche minuto dopo. “Ho dovuto infilarle nella doccia.” Si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona e prese a fissare un punto a caso nel vuoto.  
“Hai intenzione di chiamarlo?” Chiese Bucky con un tono serio.  
“No.” Fu la risposta secca di Steve.  
Bucky fece spallucce, sapeva benissimo che quando Steve si intestardiva non c’era nulla che potesse smuoverlo, era peggio di un mulo.  
“Domani li porto allo studio; a Marissa e Nora piaceranno di sicuro.”  
L’argomento cadde nel vuoto per il resto della serata.  
   
Mantenne la parola e il giorno dopo portò il gigantesco mazzo di fiori al loft dove lavorava. Distribuì le rose equamente tra le sue colleghe e si sentì un po’ più in pace con se stesso. Marissa, Nora e le altre apprezzarono moltissimo il gesto, anche se non chiesero ulteriori spiegazioni al ragazzo. Lui le ringraziò mentalmente per non averlo messo nella posizione di esporre quella sua situazione imbarazzante.  
   
Quella mattina, stranamente, non ricevette nessuna chiamata né messaggio da Tony e nemmeno nel pomeriggio.  
Dopo tanti giorni, finalmente era riuscito a lavorare senza distrarsi, più rilassato. Si era domandato come mai Stark avesse ceduto, ma si era risposto in fretta che sicuramente si era rassegnato, o meglio stancato, dopo l’ennesima dimostrazione di indifferenza da parte sua.  
Anche l’ultimo dei ragazzi era andato via, lui stava pulendo con cura i suoi pennelli, quando una voce, fin troppo conosciuta, esordì: “Non ti sono piaciuti i fiori?”  
Steve fu preso alla sprovvista e si lasciò scivolare uno dei pennelli nel lavabo, sospirò, senza dire nulla e proseguì col suo lavoro.  
Tony se ne rimase immobile sul ciglio della porta ancora per qualche minuto, sperando che prima o poi si decidesse a parlare, quando si rese conto che il ragazzo non aveva intenzione di proferire parola, si avvicinò a lui.  
“Non so ancora di preciso cos’abbia fatto o detto per farti arrabbiare quella sera, ma io ci ho provato a chiederti scusa.”  
Steve continuava a dargli le spalle, era ancora concentrato a pulire i pennelli. Gli sfuggì un sorrisetto amaro.  
_Certo che non te ne rendi conto, pieno di te come sei._  Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma rimase ancora zitto.  
“Steve, ti prego, guardami. Se non ci tenessi davvero, secondo te sarei arrivato fin qui?”  
Silenzio gelido. I pennelli erano ormai lindi, ma Steve continuava a sfregarli con le dita, quel gesto meccanico lo teneva lontano da Tony.  
“Steve.” Tony insistette, afferrando con delicatezza il braccio del ragazzo. Steve si irrigidì, ma non si voltò né gli rivolse la parola. Non voleva cedere, non voleva dargliela per vinta ancora una volta.  
Sentiva addosso gli occhi di Stark, avrebbe voluto girarsi e chiedergli perché stesse insistendo, che divertimento ci trovasse a prenderlo in giro per così tanto tempo, ma ritenne più opportuno stare in silenzio, ignorarlo.  
Passarono lunghi, interminabili secondi e Steve sentì scivolare via la presa. Un sospiro e dei passi riecheggiarono nella stanza. Quando tutto fu nuovamente immerso nel silenzio, Steve mollò i pennelli che stava stringendo in mano e si girò. Tony se n’era andato via.  
   
   
   
_Mancavano pochi mesi alla fine della scuola, Steve non vedeva l’ora di andare al college.Finalmente avrebbe potuto dedicare all’arte tutto il tempo che voleva, si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle tutta quella gente del liceo e forse sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare Tony Stark._  
_Per prepararsi al meglio agli esami finali, passava quasi tutte le sue ore libere a studiare nell’immensa biblioteca della scuola. Molto più silenziosa del suo appartamento che affacciava su una strada trafficata di Brooklyn dove non riusciva a concentrarsi per studiare._  
   
_Quel pomeriggio era immerso nei suoi esercizi di trigonometria, quando Tony e il suo gruppetto fecero irruzione in biblioteca. Notarono immediatamente Steve impegnato a studiare e naturalmente decisero di tormentarlo un po’. “Casualmente” inciamparono nel suo zaino e il suo contenuto si sparse per il pavimento: fogli, quaderni, libri. Il trio ridacchiò, Steve non mostrò alcuna reazione, nonostante avrebbe voluto saltare al collo di quei tre sbruffoni, ma lo scontro sarebbe stato impari e non era affatto il luogo per scatenare una rissa. Si chinò quindi a terra a raccogliere la sua roba alla bene e meglio, non accorgendosi, però, che il suo prezioso taccuino da disegno era finito sotto uno degli scaffali accanto al tavolo. Era la cosa più preziosa per lui, lo portava sempre con sé ed era pieno di schizzi di Tony, se fosse capitato nelle mani sbagliate sarebbe stata la fine, per lui._  
_Sistemato lo zaino, tornò a concentrarsi sui suoi esercizi, ignorando gli sguardi del gruppetto che si sentiva addosso._  
   
_Si accorse che mancava qualcosa solo una volta tornato a casa. Aveva svuotato la borsa per mettere via e riordinare quaderni e libri vari e il taccuino era sparito. Steve si sentì assalito dal panico, mise a soqquadro la sua stanza, per altro molto ordinata, chiese a sua madre se per caso l’avesse visto lei. Niente, il quaderno sembrava essere svanito nel nulla._  
_Una volta rimesso in ordine tutto, gli si accese una lampadina: l’incidente in biblioteca._  
_Si portò le mani al viso disperato e si lasciò cadere sul letto. Iniziò ad immaginare quanti più tremendi scenari possibili: già si figurava tutti i suoi schizzi di Tony attaccati su tutti i muri della scuola e tutti quanti a prenderlo in giro. Che modo odioso per passare gli ultimi due mesi del liceo._  
_E poi, al di là degli ennesimi atti di bullismo che si apprestava a subire, Steve era estremamente dispiaciuto per quella perdita: era legato affettivamente a quel taccuino, ci sfogava i suoi pensieri, i suoi stati d’animo; era il suo tesoro._  
_Ma voleva sperare ancora, magari il taccuino si era infilato sotto uno scaffale e nessuno l’aveva trovato._  
_L’indomani sarebbe arrivato a scuola prima per setacciare la biblioteca._  
_O magari il quaderno era solo rimasto nascosto in qualche angolo del suo armadietto; voleva convincersi che non fosse capitato nelle mani sbagliate._  
   
_Il giorno seguente, appena arrivato a scuola, andò a controllare il suo armadietto: nulla._  
_Cercò accuratamente anche in biblioteca e nell’aula di arte: niente._  
_Si spinse fino in segreteria, con la speranza che qualche anima buona lo avesse restituito. Anche lì un buco nell’acqua. Il suo taccuino sembrava si fosse volatilizzato nel nulla._  
_Stava per prepararsi psicologicamente alla giornataccia che lo avrebbe atteso: non solo il rammarico della perdita, ma anche le prese in giro di Stark e compagnia, ormai era convinto che ne avessero preso possesso loro, non sapeva come e quando, ma nessuno gli toglieva dalla testa che l’avessero trovato quei bulletti._  
   
_Mesto, raggiunse l’aula della sua prima lezione del giorno. Anche Tony era in quella classe, ma stranamente Stark non proferì parola. Lo fissò per alcuni, lunghissimi minuti, ma non fiatò._  
_E così proseguì il resto della giornata. Soliti spintoni e niente di più, normale amministrazione. Anzi, quel giorno lo avevano addirittura lasciato mangiare in pace, senza infilargli la faccia nel piatto._  
   
_Forse il suo taccuino non era finito nelle mani di quei teppistelli, forse l’aveva perso in metropolitana o chissà dove, sperava che magari qualcuno di buon cuore glielo avrebbe fatto recapitare a casa._  
   
   
_***_  
   
_Tony, in biblioteca, più che studiare, aveva fissato Steve per tutto il tempo. Rhodey e Clint erano rimasti solo mezz’ora con lui, gli allenamenti di football li aspettavano._  
_Lo osservò raccogliere la sua roba per terra e non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso per un istante, o meglio, dalla sua nuca. Non riusciva a capire cosa diavolo lo attraesse in quell’essere minuto e fragile._  
_Quando Steve si alzò per andarsene, si accorse di qualcosa di scuro sotto lo scaffale accanto al tavolo di Rogers. Aspettò di trovarsi da solo per avvicinarsi furtivamente al mobile e recuperare qualsiasi cosa fosse._  
_Lo aprì. Era un taccuino Moleskine, ed era proprio di Steve. Ovviamente il ragazzo ci aveva scritto nome, cognome ed indirizzo, per essere restituito in caso di smarrimento._  
_Lì per lì, decise di spedirglielo anonimamente, almeno fin quando, mosso dalla sua curiosità quasi morbosa, non lo sfogliò._  
_Era pieno di suoi ritratti. Studi di mani, di occhi, il suo viso, la figura intera. Steve aveva anche provato ad immaginarselo nudo._  
_Tony deglutì a vuoto, non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere da Rogers. Era convinto che lo detestasse, invece sembrava tutto l’opposto. Non era normale riempire un quaderno di ritratti della persona odiata. Non in quei termini, poi._  
_Ogni tratto era stato delineato con cura, le espressioni di Tony erano sempre rilassate, concentrate, mai rigide o che dessero l’impressione di appartenere ad una brutta persona. E poi era bellissimo. Probabilmente non si era mai visto così bello allo specchio nemmeno lui stesso. Quegli schizzi sembravano stati fatti da una persona… innamorata?_  
   
_Tony fissò ancora per un po’ il quaderno, per poi nasconderlo nel suo zaino. Non aveva più intenzione di restituirlo a Steve. Quel taccuino era l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di tenerlo legato a lui._  
_Dopo quattro anni di angherie, nonostante il suo immenso ego, non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di confessare quello che credeva di provare per lui. Soprattutto non in quel momento, a così poco dalla fine del liceo, quando le loro strade si sarebbero inevitabilmente separate._  
   
   
   
   
   
Tony sembrava gli stesse dando un po’ di tregua. Aveva smesso di chiamarlo e di mandargli messaggi.  
Finalmente si era rassegnato; quel loro ultimo incontro doveva averlo convinto che non c’era più nulla da fare.  
In sincerità, anche lui avrebbe dovuto convincersi del tutto che voleva cancellare Tony dalla sua vita una volta e per sempre. Ma era certo che il tempo l’avrebbe aiutato.  
   
La sua routine si stava nuovamente stabilizzando senza i continui tentativi di contattarlo da parte di Stark. Stava anche riuscendo a concentrarsi meglio sul lavoro, anche se i suoi ultimo soggetti si erano rivelati più malinconici rispetto ai suoi standard.  
Bucky e Peggy avevano tentato un paio di volte di addentrarsi nell’argomento, ma lui era sempre riuscito a depistare i discorsi. Non che non si fidasse dei suoi amici, semplicemente credeva che continuare a parlarne fosse inutile. E forse anche controproducente.  
   
Erano passati quindici giorni da quel suo ultimo incontro con Tony. Un giorno a settimana rimaneva a casa dallo studio per dedicarsi alle faccende domestiche con più attenzione.  
Era intento a pulire i vetri delle finestre quando suonarono alla porta. Si passò un braccio sulla fronte per asciugare un po’ alla bene e meglio il sudore. Sperava solo che Tony non fosse tornato all’attacco; a quell’ora i suoi amici lavoravano e non aspettava consegne di alcun tipo.  
Quando, una volta aperta la porta, si trovò davanti il postino con un pacchetto per lui, tirò momentaneamente un sospiro di sollievo. Ringraziò l’uomo che gli porse la missiva  e si lasciò chiudere la porta dietro di sé.  
Rimase immobile per qualche istante ad osservare il pacchetto. Cosa mai poteva essere? E chi gliel’aveva spedito, visto che il mittente non era segnato da nessuna parte?  
   
Andò a sedersi sul divano e iniziò a sfilare via la carta che lo avvolgeva; ne venne fuori una scatola rossa, semplicissima, dove non c’era scritto nulla neanche lì.  
Sollevò il coperchio e per poco il cuore non gli si fermò.  
C’era dentro un quaderno, il  _suo_  quaderno, quello che aveva perso a scuola poco prima del diploma. Era tenuto benissimo, come se fosse stato nelle sue mani per tutto quel tempo.  
Ma non c’era solo il taccuino all’interno della scatola.  
Ripiegato con estrema cura, c’era un foglio leggermente ingiallito per il tempo, lo aprì e quando vide che cosa effettivamente fosse, gli cadde dalle mani. Era uno dei lavori che era sparito quando era stato vittima del vandalismo per la mostra del terzo anno. Era quello che rappresentava Tony.  
Inconsapevolmente iniziò a tremare.  
Da dove erano saltati fuori? Era convinto che fossero andati persi, addirittura credeva che lo studio delle mani e degli occhi di Stark fosse stato fatto a pezzi.  
Dopo averlo recuperato dal pavimento, poggiò il foglio sul tavolino davanti a sé e riprese il taccuino. Lo accarezzò delicatamente, quasi avesse paura che fosse tutto un sogno e che il quaderno potesse svanirgli dalle mani da un momento all’altro, non poteva crederci.  
Sospirò e diede un’altra occhiata alla scatola. C’era un altro foglio bianco, ben ripiegato anche questo.  
Lo aprì. Era una lettera, scorse velocemente le righe senza leggere, era curioso di sapere se fosse firmata e da chi. Tony Stark.  
Anche questo foglio gli cadde dalle mani. Era incredulo e non aveva la minima idea di come reagire e dicosa pensare di quel gesto e, soprattutto, di come diamine Tony fosse in possesso di quelle cose.  
Fece un lungo respiro, per cercare di calmarsi.  
Fissò il pezzo di carta ai suoi piedi per alcuni minuti. Aveva paura a leggere.  
Forse non era pronto a sapere cosa ci fosse scritto, ad accettare che, in un modo o nell’altro, Tony potesse essere sincero e tenesse a lui. Sospirò nuovamente e raccolse la lettera dal pavimento.  
Era un uomo adulto, non poteva certo farsi intimorire da un pezzo di carta.  
   
   
_Steve,_  
   
_Le mie doti da scrittore non sono altrettanto eccezionali come quelle oratorie, ma, forse, questo è l’unico modo per farmi ascoltare da te dopo quello che è successo tra di noi._  
_Sto per dirti qualcosa che mi costerà molto, non ci sono abituato._  
_Ti chiedo scusa._  
_La mia linguaccia mi ha creato spesso dei problemi, anche se fino ad ora me ne sono sempre curata poco; ma questa volta è diverso._  
_Sono stato fin troppo coglione quando eravamo a scuola, non voglio perdere l’ultima occasione che potrei avere con te._  
   
_Sì, perché tu mi piacevi quando eravamo al liceo. Lo so che non ho mai provato a dimostrartelo, anzi, ti trattavo come se ti odiassi, ma l’ho già detto, ero uno stupido e per di più avevo paura. Paura di essere etichettato, giudicato; ma soprattutto avevo paura di essere rifiutato da te._  
   
_Sì, sono stato io a rovinare i tuoi lavori alla mostra. Ti chiedo scusa, di nuovo, anche se lo so benissimo di non meritare il tuo perdono. Ho nascosto quello delle mie mani e dei miei occhi, li ho riconosciuti subito. Non volevo che qualcuno li vedesse._  
   
_E sì, il quaderno l’ho trovato io, sotto uno degli scaffali della biblioteca. Avevo pensato di restituirtelo, ma quando ho visto cosa c’era disegnato dentro, sono stato ancora una volta un egoista e ho preferito tenerlo io. Era come se avessi un pezzo di te, tutto per me._  
   
_Capirò se non vuoi più sentir parlare di me. Ho realizzato in questi giorni che ho sempre messo me stesso al primo posto, e che per non farmi ferire ho ferito. Soprattutto te._  
   
_Ti restituisco ciò che è tuo. Non merito di conservare qualcosa che tu sicuramente ritenevi, o ritieni, prezioso._  
   
_Scusa._  
   
_Tony Stark_  
   
   
   
   
   
Steve rimase interdetto a fissare la lettera. Non poteva credere che fosse stato Tony a prendere le sue cose. Non poteva credere che le avesse conservate per tutto quel tempo. Ma soprattutto non poteva credere che Stark provasse qualcosa per lui ai tempi della scuola e che gli avesse chiesto scusa.  
Era sempre così scostante, superbo, altezzoso con tutti e soprattutto con lui.  
Sistemò tutto sul tavolino e si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale del divano.  
Che Tony fosse davvero sincero? Che motivo avrebbe avuto, altrimenti, di restituirgli quelle cose, ad ammettere certe situazioni. Lui, che cercava di stare sempre al di sopra di tutti?  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando.  
Forse doveva dargli un’ultima possibilità, nonostante tutto.  
   
Passò circa un’ora a fissare il soffitto immacolato, completamente immerso nel silenzio di casa sua, interrotto di tanto in tanto dal suono delle sirene che arrivava dalla strada. Dimenticò del tutto le sue faccende domestiche. Andò a farsi una doccia quasi meccanicamente.  
Era passata un’altra ora quando si ritrovò immobile davanti all’ingresso della StarkTower, Steve sapeva che abitava lì, sperava solo di riuscire a trovarlo.  
Aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di entrare nel palazzo, quando dalla gigantesca porta a vetri automatica uscì Tony.Era vestito impeccabilmente: completo di sartoria grigio, scarpe italiane, occhiali da sole quanto un mese d’affitto di Steve, capelli perfettamente spettinati.  
Quando Stark lo vide si bloccò sorpreso. Era evidente che non si aspettava di trovarlo lì. Sfilò via gli occhiali, fissandolo: “Steve, ciao.”  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle: “Volevo parlare con te.”  
Tony, colto nuovamente di sorpresa, dopo un istante di confusione, annuì: “Certo, saliamo da me.”  
Poi fece cenno all’omone accanto a lui: “Happy, per favore, avvisa Pepper che ho una faccenda urgente da sbrigare.” Quindi si girò nuovamente verso Steve, facendogli segno di seguirlo.  
Presero assieme l’ascensore privato che li avrebbe portati all’attico, in totale silenzio. Riuscirono a malapena a cercarsi con lo sguardo.  
   
Una volta arrivati all’attico, Steve cercò di parlare.  
“… Ho ricevuto il tuo pacchetto.”  
“Avevo immaginato.” Rispose Tony, indicandogli il grande divano del salotto per sedersi.  
“N-non avevo idea…” Continuò Steve.  
“Lo so.” Fu la risposta telegrafica di Tony.  
Rogers fece per aprire la bocca ma non sapeva cosa dire, dunque calò nuovamente il silenzio tra i due.  
Erano seduti entrambi sul costosissimo divano di pelle, entrambi trovavano particolarmente interessante il pavimento di parquet.  
   
“Senti, Steve, non sei obbligato a stare qui, a dirmi nulla, posso capire se sei arrabbiato con me—“  
Ma il ragazzo lo interruppe quasi subito, si avvicinò a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani per baciarlo.  
Tony non esitò nemmeno per un istante a ricambiare.  
Quando si staccarono, labbra rosse e respiro corto, Stark lo guardò finalmente dritto negli occhi: “Questo starebbe a significare che mi perdoni?”  
Steve sorrise.  
“Tu cosa dici?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un secolo e mezzo ce l'ho fatta.  
> Ve l'avevo promesso che l'avrei finita e nonostante i tempi biblici, ho mantenuto la parola.  
> Insomma, spero vi sia piaciuta e ringrazio davvero ogni singola persona che l'abbia letta, l'abbia commentata e sopratutto che abbia avuto la pazienza di starmi ad aspettare.  
> Questi giorni sono stati puro delirio per il mio povero cuore shipper Stony, ma qui si rimane semper fidelis. #StayStrongStonyShippers
> 
> Ringrazio la mia adoratissima beta Marti, che ha la pazienza di un santo e la dolcezza di un cupcake.
> 
> Ho iniziato a scrivere una cosina nuova, che vi farà prendere a testate i muri, ma pubblicherò solamente quando l'avrò finita completamente, anche perché non ho idea se ne verrà fuori una One Shot o un'altra minilong.
> 
> Detto ciò, ancora grazie ed enjoy. <3


End file.
